The Missing Princess
by Asirainis
Summary: King Eltrio and Queen Xia are living comfortably in the Kingdom of Argonia. However, the peace is shattered when their daughter was kidnapped... What's going to happen? Stay tuned to find out!
1. Prologue: Kidnapped!

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII. This will not be completely to canon long term.

The Missing Princess

Prologue: Kidnapped?!

Queen Xia gave one last scream as she pushed one last time to finish birthing her twins. The brunette was sopping wet with sweat as she heard the sweet wails of her children born into the world. She looked over at her husband longingly as he went to see them. His hand had ached from his love's death grip on him during the child birthing. He took one into his arms before he noticed, "My love… we have a girl and a boy! Oh they're so precious my beloved."

She smiled as she weakly held open her arms, exhausted from the sixteen hour laboring. "Can I hold one of my children please if not both?" The nursemaid came over with the little girl while her husband held their son. Looking into the warm brown eyes of her daughter, Xia smiled. "I shall name you Airlia, princess of Argonia."

Eltrio smiled brightly, and then looked down at his son, "And you shall be Draco, prince of Argonia."

He took his children to his room while his wife recovered from birthing her children. He laid his son in a crib next to his bed. Turning to his daughter, he laid her in a second crib near the bed. He sighed happily as his heart swelled with the joys of being a father. A knock came softly at the wall near the bottom of the stairs. Eltrio ducked into the pathway to see his brother there, holding his nephew Charmles in his arms. "Come brother, you must see my twins!"

Clavius smiled softly as he walked up the stairs and rounded the corner to see the sleeping babies. The blond man looked lovingly at his nephew and niece. "What did you name them Eltrio?"

The dark haired king smiled, "My son is Draco, and my daughter is Airlia. Come; let us celebrate with my wife!"

The pair left the sleeping children for no more than two hours when their world would be turned upside down.

* * *

A maid with silvery white hair came up with the pretense of cleaning the room and paying homage to the newly born prince and princess. Seeing the girl sleeping there soundly, she grimaced. Slipping her robe open more, she deftly grabbed the child and muffled her cries before tucking her into the robe. Closing it, she quickly left the castle – not stopping even as the guards tried to make small talk with her. Fleeing, she ran beyond the castle gates and east – as if she were going towards Arcadia...

* * *

Eltrio and Xia returned to their room to find their son sobbing as Xia prepared to feed him when she let out an ear-piercing scream. Eltrio followed his wife's gaze to see his daughter missing from her crib. He saw red with rage as he left his wife to rally the guards while Clavius came to comfort the queen. She had picked up Draco and tried to comfort him as the little infant wailed with missing his sister.

Clavius merely let her cry while he looked on his nephew to ensure the lad wasn't soiled or hungry.

Time had passed while the guards turned up nothing but word of a maid who had left the kingdom shortly before the princess was found to be missing. The guards began to search the grounds, but never found the little princess.

Eltrio and Xia could only think of three burning questions… _Who would steal a newborn? Was it because she was a princess? If so, then why not Draco too?_


	2. Chapter 1: Lost And Found

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII. This will not be completely to canon long term.

The Missing Princess

Chapter 1: Lost and Found

Years had passed as the girl grew up with the maid who had fled with a bandit. They lived in a small cottage in the mountains that was two floors tall. The main floor held the cooking area and her parents' bedroom while hers had been on the smaller upper floor. The house was made from the wood of the surrounding forest while there was a small herb garden along the front.

Airlia had always questioned her heritage because she didn't look like her mother nor her father. All she would get in response from her mother was, "Serena, you're a gift from the Goddess to two who couldn't have children of their own."

Yes she had been called 'Serena' by her parents but somehow it never fit her. There was always a longing feeling – something or someone was waiting for her somewhere. Serena had grown to be about her mother's height, her long dark locks flowed down to the middle of her shoulder blades that she kept in a semi loose braid tied off with a length of dark ribbon. She wore a simple green tunic and skirt set with plain leather boots. Around her waist was her leather belt that she always kept a pouch for carrying items if she was to go on a trip. Yet she had never really been on a trip anywhere beyond going to the garden outside the house to take care of her herbs.

She couldn't help but wonder if something was waiting beyond the distance. They lived in a small hut in the middle of nowhere, and without a map, she would never get away to find out just what was in the distance. Sometimes, when the clouds weren't there, she thought she could see the edge of a village – but it was always impossible to tell. Picking various herbs for healing, she tucked them into her pouch before moving to the door to see them talking to one another about something. Since she hadn't fully come back inside the house, so they didn't know she was listening. "You know I can't even show my face into town? It's been eighteen years since we took her and they still search. Somehow they know she lives!"

Serena hadn't had to hear any more beyond it as she made a silent pact with herself to run. Whatever had been nagging her conscious had been right. She wasn't who they had told her she was. The voice of her 'mother' came crashing into her ears, "Impossible! People give up after a child is missing more than five years! How could they possibly know?!"

Groaning, she shut the door silently and knew she had to run then and there. No sneaking away, just outright run and hope that there was a village there in the distance that she could reach before they found out she had run. She gently shut the door and took off running down the steep slope, her brown hair flying behind her. She fled through the forest as she kept the northern range in her eyes. _I have to get away! I was kidnapped?! Who am I then dearest Goddess?_

* * *

Marian and Dale argued for a time further before Dale agreed to keep his mouth shut and prevent their daughter from going to town. However, when they came to the agreement – the pair realized that 'Serena' had been outside gathering herbs and should be back shortly.

Going about their normal affairs, they eventually realized she was gone for too long as Marian went outside to look for her daughter. "Serena? Serena where are you?"

Upon not seeing her daughter, she paled and turned to her husband. "Dale, she's missing! Could she have been kidnapped?"

Dale slapped his forehead as his blond hair shook with the movement. He wondered if she had overheard their argument before shaking his head. "It may be Marian. Let's go to town and see if anyone has heard about bandit activity of recent."

The pair nodded as they left to go down the side of the hill towards the village of Simpleton.

* * *

Serena tripped over a half exposed root and felt her ankle twinge in pain. She recognized it as a sprain rather than break before undoing her braid to use the length of ribbon to try and keep the swelling down in her ankle before continuing to run. Her eyes kept ahead as she saw a simple village of people who were going about their own daily lives.

Hurrying through the small, rudimentary village she came out to a small path that forked off to the west around a protruding rock formation. She fled north only to hear her name being called. Panic raced through her as she tried to hurry her steps to the nearby church. She looked frantically at the priest at the edge of the building. "I need shelter, please. It's important!"

He nodded, "Go inside and past the immediate inner sanctums. I can't promise shelter, but ask for Captain Marcello of the Templars and he might be able to help you dear."

Serena nodded as she ducked inside, her pain increasing in her ankle as she fled past the stone room as others turned to look at her. She ignored their looks as she found her way to the guards that protected the inner sanctum. "Please, I must speak with Captain Marcello…"

The bald man stood only a handful of inches taller than her, but his glare was frightening. "No, he is currently busy and must not be disturbed."

Serena heard voices coming in her direction that belonged to her parents as she paled. "Please. It's important. I beg you."

The balding dirty blond guard who was more than a foot taller than her pushed her backwards. "No, leave now!"

Serena fell backwards as she stumbled on her bad ankle, hitting her head. Her mind swam for a moment as she was vaguely aware of the windows opening for a moment before shutting again as she was lifted into someone's arms and brought inside. As her mind cleared for a moment, she could see that she was transferred to another man, one with dark hair and a gold pendant before she collapsed into unconsciousness once more.

He moved her into his personal study behind a screen so she could rest more peacefully before he heard another commotion down in the courtyard. He brushed her hair from her face on a whim, unsure of what prompted the dark haired man to do so and was amazed by the amount of fear there. It had something to do with the people trying to get in now, he was sure of that much.

He left her side to deal with the people down below that were obviously bothering the young woman in recovery of her injuries.

Serena felt around the darkness of her mind. Something was wrong, they had kidnapped her… She didn't know if she had family or even a home left to go to. Obviously someone was still looking for her, but she had no idea where to go, or even who it would be safe to approach. She felt something, _fear_? She wasn't necessarily afraid, but something was tickling the back of her mind.

* * *

She awoke to feel a bed beneath her and froze. Looking around quickly, she saw a blue and gold screen dividing the bed she was laying on from the rest of the stone room. Shifting quietly, she removed her ribbon from her ankle, and saw the awful swelling and darkness indicating a bad bruise to accompany a sprain if not worse.

She went into her small pouch of herbs and pulled out the healing leaves before applying them directly against her ankle. Normally, she would make a paste of it, but she needed the direct application to help her bad ankle. She had no clue how close they were to finding her. Replacing her leather shoe to keep the herbs in place, she braided her once more. With her hair re-situated, she got up and gingerly moved to the edge of the room where the screen ended.

She listened and heard nothing, then carefully peered around the edge of the screen to see a man bent over his desk, writing down on parchment. She bit her lip before going around the screen quietly. "Excuse me…"

He quickly looked upright and saw her fearful expression before giving her a small smile of relief. "I'm glad you're okay little one. I was terrified when I saw you slipping in and out of conscious."

Serena returned his smile, "I'm Serena… I think. I'm a bit of a long story."

Marcello quirked a dark eyebrow as his dark sapphire blue eyes looked at her. "You think?"

She nodded, "The people who undoubtedly came looking for me … I don't know where they found me… but it sounds like they took me from someone. I want to find out who I am… where I'm from. Please don't let them find me." The last bit came out in a plea filled with fear.

Marcello gaped, "You might have been kidnapped? It's incredible that you got away so easily."

She shook her head, "They raised me like their own, but wouldn't tell me of anything. However while I was gathering herbs, I overheard an argument. It sounded much like they said I was kidnapped, because people were _still_ looking for me. So I ran, injuring myself on a tree root. I went through the village just to the south of here and hurried around the corner to find your place… What is this place called?"

Marcello bowed his head, "Forgive me dear Serena, for my ill manners. As you know I am Marcello, Captain of the Templars. This is Maella Abbey. The village you went through was Simpleton."

Serena shook her head, "I … I'm afraid. I don't know if they're still around looking for me. Is there somewhere safe I can go and hide for a few days so they leave you alone?"

Marcello frowned as he waved off her worries, "You're perfectly safe here Serena. I promise you."


	3. Chapter 2: Death Comes For Many

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII. This will not be completely to canon long term.

The Missing Princess

Chapter 2: Death Comes For Many

Serena shook her head, fearful of what would happen if her parents learned that she was here under the protection of the Templar Captain, Marcello. "I can't stay here Marcello; they'll find me no matter where I am on this continent. I just can't help but think if I go away for a short time, things will die down and then I can come back to see you again."

Marcello frowned, he didn't like the idea of her going back out there – and certainly not unarmed. Sighing, he knew he couldn't keep her with him against her will. It would be no better than those… parents of hers. He opened a drawer and withdrew a few items before turning to her. "I understand Serena. But I want you to take these with you. This is a world map that is enchanted to show your location at any given time. Heading north, you'll find Peregrin Quay, whose ship shuttles people between there and Port Prospect. I'll come with you as far as Peregrin Quay to ensure you make it there unharmed. Next, I want you to have this small bag of coins that was left in donation with us. It should be enough to feed, clothe and house you for a few weeks hopefully. Finally, I want you to take this small dagger with you. It may not look like much, but it can protect you in a pinch if need be."

Serena gave him a sad smile. "I do appreciate you coming along to protect me as far as Peregrin Quay Marcello."

He gave her a genuine smile once he saw her put the items away – going so far as to hide the knife up her tunic sleeve. With her armed and some coin to keep her safe, the pair left the Abbey in the dead of night, with only Marcello as her guard.

The walk had been quiet, but comfortable between the two. However, as they neared Peregrin Quay Serena heard a familiar voice that sent fear down her spine. "Serena, you get back here right now young lady!"

The brunette didn't need to turn around to know it was her mother and father chasing her. Marcello frowned deeply as he urged her forward, whispering, "Run. I'll stall them Serena. Go, and tell the Quartermaster I told him to shove off to keep you safe."

Serena ran without a second thought, following her feet as they led her through the small port to the stone docks. She hurried to a boat as a burly man blocked her passage. "You have a ticket?"

The brunette gave him a fearful look, "Marcello told me to tell you to allow me on and shove off. That you were to get me across safely and deny the two who pursue me passage."

She offered him a few coins to hopefully be enough for passage. He looked at the coins and shook his head, "Come girl, we shove off now. Normally I don't take Marcello's words much to heart. But your fear is palpable. Let's go. No fare required young lady."

They started to drift from the dock as she saw Marcello race towards them, to ensure that she was on the boat. Seeing her grateful smile, he nodded with a gentle wave before heading back towards the abbey. The brunette watched as the silvery blond woman she had always known as her mother and the blond man who was her father approached the edge of the dock, waving their arms angrily. The Quartermaster came over to her, "Is that the two who can't follow you dear?"

Serena nodded as she moved a wisp of her brown hair behind her ear, "Yeah, that's them. Please, for my sake. I'll check in with you once a week on if they were still at Peregrin Quay after two weeks have passed. Once they haven't been seen around the area for a full week beyond the last sighting, then I will return to visit Marcello again in thanks. He was very kind to me you see."

The Quartermaster nodded understandingly, "Of course my dear. We should arrive shortly to the other coastline. Just relax and everything will be fine."

She walked away and moved slowly to the bow of the ship. Her fear just wouldn't leave her, and she couldn't understand why. She wasn't in danger, and was moving further and further to the arms of safety an ocean away from the land she had lived on for so long. Serena took her braided hair and twisted it into a bun, pinning it with a few pins she found among her belongings that she usually used to help with drying the herbs she picked.

When the ship arrived, dawn was just breaking as she wandered towards the edge of the sea faring vessel. When it was fully docked, she looked around, unsure of what to do or where to go. She looked at the map and saw a town that was further out. So the brunette walked off, moving through the lighthouse and quickly outside of town. Heading east along the path, she felt a twinge in the back of her mind. Like she should be there, should be somewhere important at that very minute.

She saw a man with auburn hair heading south along the adjoining road. She hurried along to meet up with the warrior dressed in gold with a sapphire blue cape like Marcello's eyes. She didn't know what to make of the Captain, but he had been nice to her after he took the time to understand her situation. "Hey, please wait!" Serena called as she ran to the auburn haired warrior.

He turned to look at her, "What can I help you with miss?"

Serena looked down, "I … I'm not sure where I'm heading exactly. But something tells me I should be here and now. Heading with you wherever you're going sir."

He gave her a look of disbelief, but when he saw the sincerity in her eyes, he nodded. "Very well Miss. I'm Alistair, what's your name?"

She smiled at him happily, "I'm Serena. It's lovely to meet you Alistair." She didn't want to get into her past, didn't know what good it would be to bring it up to him.

The pair walked south together towards the giant tower. After a short time, they arrived at the gate. Alistair smiled as he lifted the gate to allow them entry before setting it back where it belonged. The pair walked in silence for a time as he led his way steadily towards the tower. "I was coming here because the word from travelers had come saying a jester had been trying to sneak into this tower that was dedicated to my ancestor."

Serena nodded as she fingered her left arm where she had hidden the dagger. "We have to be careful, who knows what may be around here Alistair."

Arriving at the tower, it looked to be about six floors tall. He laughed as he lifted the gate up, leaving her in shock. "It fooled you huh Serena?" She nodded as he continued. "This was built by the ancestors of my village." She nodded as they continued quietly up the smooth sandstone steps to the second floor where Alistair unlocked the door leading deeper into the tower.

Airlia smiled as she touched one of the walls near her, "It's amazing, you said this was made by your ancestors, but it barely shows any wear and tear."

He smiled offering only the response of, "Well it was made well with materials from a village across the ocean called Arcadia. They are known for their stone. However, in the tower there are some places that have been damaged by time. It shouldn't impede us as we go up, it's the lower disused tower sections." She nodded as they slowly came to a dead end. He grinned with a wink as he walked to a wall with a strange marker that looked like a face and pressed something within. Hearing the turning sound, she hurried alongside him and watched as they were shifted to the wall behind them. He chuckled, "You never saw anything like that before huh?"

She could only shake her head, "No, never. I lived with my parents for my whole life. They never let me go anywhere… That's part of why I ran. I had to find another place to stay. I don't feel safe with them anymore."

He paused to look at her heart shaped face and smiled. "You remind me a lot of my sister. She is gentle as a lamb unless provoked. I can't help but think you're much the same way. Come on Serena, let's keep going. Only a little further to the top, then we can return to my home of Alexandria."

She nodded as they hurried along the path as a storm suddenly came out of nowhere. Alistair frowned, "Odd, there wasn't a cloud in the sky when we first came in. A storm of this magnitude you would have been able to see a mile away!" She nodded as they to the top to find the jester waiting for them.

Words bubbled to her mind, but they didn't make sense to her. Somehow they were from deep within her soul, something needing to burst forth. She withheld her words as she watched the scene unfold with a sense of dread. The jester however noticed the female and sneered, "I don't know nor care who you are little girl, but you're in my way so it's time to move you out of my way." He waved his scepter as she flew to the right crashed through the thin fence and landed in the water, seemingly unconscious.

Turning to the knight the white haired jester smirked, "So what is your name in this time?"

The gold armored knight growled, "My name is and always has been Alistair. Who are you foul jester to strike an innocent woman like that?"

The man stood tall, at least a head taller than Alistair who was about a foot taller than the girl. His dark clothing showed his particularly dark nature. "My name is Dhoulmagus. Why I strike an innocent girl is none of your concern as you'll be dying before long anyways. Such a bright, shining star to be struck down so soon in life!"

Serena gaped as she stood and thought about how to save the man, withdrawing her dagger from Marcello she threw it at the jester at the last moment, pushing him to strike Alistair elsewhere, to the area just right of his heart. Alistair screamed as Dhoulmagus glared at the woman for daring to harm him. He removed the dagger and threw it at her, catching her in her thigh. "That, bitch, was for harming me. You will no longer interfere with me."

He left as she crawled over to Alistair, knowing if she removed the dagger, she could end her life merely through bleeding out. She studied the puncture and remembered the words that bubbled to her mind. "Heal…" She focused her will on healing his injuries entirely.

She managed to close his wounds before she began to worry about her own. The small rivulet of blood was steady as she felt the first rush of light headedness that she needed to push away as Alistair's eyes opened. "Serena?"

She shook her head, "I'm… fine. Just need to heal my own wound, can you help me to pull the knife out of my leg?"

He nodded as he watched her put a hand on either side of the blade, tightly. When he removed the blade, he could see why she focused on him first before herself. The steady flow of blood made him pale with worry as she began uttering the word over and over again, "Heal." Even as the white light settled into her leg, she uttered the word about a total of eight times to close the wound fully. He helped her up, keeping the weight off of her leg as she leaned on him. "I'm sorry Alistair, I should have been faster."

The knight shook his head, "Not your worry Serena. Here's the knife back. I was lucky you had it to begin with, probably the only reason I'm alive."

The brunette took the knife and wiped it on the corner of her skirt before putting it back where it belonged along her arm. "A friend gave me that knife. It's him you owe your life to. Not me. I don't know if I would have been fast enough running at him."

He merely shook his head with a chuckle before they started towards the exit to find an auburn haired woman approaching them at a hurried pace. She paused as her hand went to her mouth in worry. "Alistair?!"

He smiled gently, "Serena, that's my sister, Jessica. Jess, this woman helped to save my life."

Jessica came over and extended her hand with a gentle smile, "Thank you so much for saving my brother. I felt the injury happen to him… So I came running, but knew with the severity of the injury that he would be dead by time I got there."

Serena smiled happily as she shook the auburn haired woman's hand. "I'm actually quite lucky myself that I was able to save him. I got severely injured too, so he ended up helping me in return. Shall we go back to your village Alistair? Given that it's now night, I need to book with the local inn for two weeks before I try to go back to Port Prospect…"

They both saw the fear in her eyes but neither commented on it as they left the tower, helping the woman to ensure she didn't put too much pressure on her leg. The fear at the back of her mind was gone, but more so replaced with determination. She didn't know what it meant, but perhaps she was in the right place at the right time to save his life for a reason. She used what little magic she had left in her to evacuate them from the tower. Jessica used a chimaera wing to speed the trio to Alexandria. As the pair led her past the inn as Jessica explained. "You saved his life; you should rest in a better bed than that of an inn's bed Serena."

Serena blushed heavily as they went inside and up the stairs – leading to a guest room as Jessica saw red at a man trying to make himself at home. "Laurence, or whatever your name is – you need to not be in that room. You can stay at the inn."

The man was dressed as if he were a jester, making Serena wince as Alistair chuckled in agreement. He shook his head before the man could respond, "You need to stop dressing like a corny jester! I hate jesters now more than I ever did honestly. So, since she saved my life, Serena deserves to rest on a proper bed. So move on."

Alistair helped her inside and once she was resting comfortably, he left her in the room before turning to Jessica. "Can you get her another green skirt if the seamstress has one? If not, a matching set so she doesn't have to have one with blood on her skirt."

Jessica gave him a sneaky glance before nodding. She could always tell when her brother was up to something. She ducked out as Alistair approached their mother, Rosalind. "Mother, I really must advise again you setting Jessica to marry that Lorenzo. He is nothing but a pompous ass. Jess will chew him up and spit him out in a matter of hours at best."

She looked at him as she drew her shrug around tighter. After the auburn haired woman sat down as she smoothed out the folds of her purple and red gown. "Now Alistair, it's the best match for her."

He shook his head adamantly, "No he isn't. I was nearly killed by a jester and he looks like one. While he may be harmless, he isn't the best match for my sister and you know it. Please reconsider mother."

She sighed heavily before nodding. Her eyes showed her exhaustion, "Very well Alistair. I expect her to find a new man worthy of being her husband soon though."

Alistair nodded before he added one last line. "The young woman I brought in, she is a welcomed guest in this house. She saved my life and shall be treated as the gentle woman she is."

Rosalind looked at him, her eyes hopeful. Alistair however dashed those hopes, "I won't be marrying her mother. Nothing good can come out of marrying out of obligation for her saving my life. So leave her alone."

He left to go to his room while he pondered the woman who had saved him. She wasn't overly adept at throwing the knife, but she could aim like the best hunter he had seen. It told him whoever raised her hunted and taught her somewhat how to hunt. _But why wouldn't they teach her proficiently?_ Something was off, and it had to do with her fearful glances. He quickly fell asleep as Jessica returned with a small bundle for the girl. They didn't have any green fabrics available readily so late at night, so she got a sapphire blue tunic and skirt for the young woman before going to bed for the night.


	4. Chapter 3: Going Back

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII. This will not be completely to canon long term.

The Missing Princess

Chapter 3: Going Back

Morning came quickly as she got up and looked at her leg. Only a small white mark reminded her that she was ever hurt. She stood up and found herself capable of putting full weight on her leg, but if she could run, that would be another question for another day. She walked over to the wash basin and dipped her hands into the water only to realize they were still bloody with her blood. Serena gaped as she cleaned her hands and dried them on a towel that was near the basin before going outside the room.

She saw Alistair and Jessica sitting at the table as she approached uneasily. It was nice of them to allow her to stay in their home, but it didn't feel right. The woman at the head of the table offered her a kind smile. "Come and sit. You saved my son's life –the least we can do is to house you and feed for your short stay."

Serena shook her head, "I couldn't impose like this. It wouldn't be right."

She felt unsure of what to do as Alistair gave her a small smile. "It's okay Serena; no one can hurt you here."

Serena nodded, giving up the fight and joining them for breakfast. Sitting at the table, she ate heartily of the meal provided. It was a simple porridge with a sweet raspberry topping. After they ate, Rosalind looked at Serena. "You all arrived so late I didn't get to learn much of anything. What happened?"

Serena explained a little of running from her parents, withholding the full why, just indicating that there was danger at home and it wasn't safe for her to go back there. She merely wanted to go back to the continent to see Marcello again. She then explained about going towards Alexandria to rent a room – but running into Alistair. She explained about the feeling that took over her saying she had to go with him. Then about the jester and at last, the attack and her subsequently saving his life.

When she was done, Rosalind sat back in her seat, amazed by the events that happened. If her son had been alone… she didn't want to think about it. Jessica gave the girl a small smile, "I've got a gift for you Serena for saving my brother. We noticed the blood on your dress and I got you a new dress to replace it. A simple blue tunic and skirt, it may not be green, but at least your blood won't be on it now."

Serena blushed heavily before nodding, "Thank you Jessica for everything. I'd like to rest a little before I go to book a room at the inn if I may."

They nodded while Rosalind shook her head, "No, I insist you rest in our home for your duration with our small village."

The doors opened to the mansion as a man came inside and ran up the stairs. He glared at the brunette as he spoke, "What is the meaning of this Rosalind?!" His hair was sloppy, indicating he hadn't slept yet, and the stink on him suggested he was heavily drunk.

Serena sat still, frozen in the chair as she watched the scene unfold. Rosalind knew now why her son didn't approve of the marriage. She stood from her chair, crossing her arms around her abdomen., with her back to the fire, her auburn hair took a fiery glow. "The wedding is off. Your attitude here and now proves what my son had said before. Leave this town now and go home. You don't want to make my children mad."

The man growled as he grabbed Serena's wrist tightly and yanked her up as the chair went clattering to the side. Her startled cry made Alistair see red. Lorenzo growled as he spoke, "Either you reinstate the marriage, or she won't be so pretty."

However, no sooner had he spoke it than he was hit from behind by a man in gold and blue. Serena cried out as she was hurtled backwards in his attempt to do her harm. Luckily the man in blue and gold caught her and pulled her quickly into his arms to steady her. "You don't ever touch a woman like that. Get out before I make you suffer."

The man nodded as he ran like a coward, even though the shorter, but stocky man traveling with him gave a chilling glare. He came up to join the other man who bowed with a smile. "My name is Altair. My companion here is Yangus. Are you alright miss?"

She gave him a shaky nod, "Yes. Thank you for saving me. I'm Serena. This is Alistair and his sister, Jessica." She indicated the knight and young woman near her. "And this is the lady of the house, Rosalind."

Rosalind inclined her head, "Thank you for saving her Altair. She is a hero within my household and seeing her in danger like that makes me ill."

Altair nodded as he studied the woman before him. Something clicked instantly, but he didn't know what it was. Sighing, he put it from his mind immediately. "I am chasing a villainous jester. He attacked my fiancée's home and murdered another man. He has a blunted nose and is about a foot or so taller than Alistair. Have you seen him?"

Serena paled before nodding as she recalled the attack in the tower, "Yes, he tried to murder Alistair…"

The heavier set man looked at her with eyes wide in shock, "Wot?! 'E tried to murder Alistair?! 'Ow's it that 'e's alive?!"

Serena looked down as she pushed a lock of hair away from her face. "I saved him… I healed him."

Altair jumped a little, "But … then how… never mind. Do you know where he was heading next?"

Serena shook her head, "No. I was a bit busy saving his life, but beyond here is Port Pro…" she paused. Her mind whirling in worry about if he was going to go after Marcello. Her face paled in worry.

"Serena… what's wrong?" Altair asked. For some reason he couldn't be sure of, Altair could swear the fear was as present in his mind as it was on her face.

"Port Prospect… there's a boat that leads across the ocean to Peregrin Quay and beyond that is an Abbey called Maella Abbey. I'm worried on if the jester is heading there. I'm sorry, I know it's not my place – but could I travel with you as far as Maella Abbey? A man there was very kind towards me and I want to warn him of the possible danger." Serena spoke as Altair nodded.

"That's fair enough." He said as Alistair nodded in thought, as if he came to a decision.

"I'm going with you. That jester tried to murder me, and almost killed Serena. I'd like to help end his existence so he can't hurt anyone else." Alistair said firmly as his sister nodded.

"I'm going with you all then if Alistair is going. I almost lost him once, I won't let chance have its way a second time." Jessica said as Yangus groaned.

"Oi guv, seems like we 'ave a right merry band now going after the jester." Yangus said as Altair nodded.

Waving goodbye to Rosalind, the group split up to get ready for the trip as Serena went with Jessica to get changed into her new tunic and skirt. Serena didn't think twice, dumping the skirt and tunic into the trash before resetting her equipment. When Jessica came down from her bed area above the inner room, she was no longer dressed in her white and grey finery. Now she was dressed in a red tunic that wrapped around her shoulders and went down to her waist, hidden by her tan corset. Her flaring purple skirt set off her jewelry nicely. She saw the brunette was dressed and smiled. The blue certainly worked with her paler skin, making her brown hair almost seem black in comparison. The pair left the room arm in arm as they joined the others.

Altair couldn't shake the feeling that he knew her, that she was someone special to him. Pushing it aside, he turned his worries to Medea, his fiancée. He didn't like that she was pulling the wagon, but she was the only one who could. _Damned it – she deserves to be human again as does her father._

The town was large enough, though basic like that of Simpleton. Yet it clearly had more amenities than the other town because it was so small, and this one so spread out. There was a local farm, a church, an inn, a few homes and a set of three shops. Two children came up to her and hugged her tenderly. "Thank you for saving Master Alistair! You're our hero!" The one lad with darker hair cried as she smiled and rubbed his back soothingly.

"I'm just glad I could help him, but what is your name?" Serena asked with a small smile.

"I'm Bangerz and this is my best friend Mash." He said with pride as Jessica knelt down before the pair.

"We're going to find the one who tried to kill my brother and would like you to stay here and protect the town. Do you think you can do that?" She asked.

Mash nodded with a grin while Bangerz puffed up his chest, "You better believe it Miss Jessica! Leave it to us!"

They left to go to their little home and grab their uniforms of shoddily put together leather armor and metal helmets, where one was more like a pan that would be used for cooking. With their uniforms in place, and their wooden swords on their backs, they began to patrol the village, going in a giant circle around the village.

Serena frowned as she saw a dark look cross Altair's face. "What's wrong? Is there more that you haven't told us about yet?"

Draco blinked; he hadn't realized his emotions were so plainly on his face. "Yes, my fiancée was cursed to the form of a horse and her father was cursed to a form that is more like a humanoid toad/troll. Please don't make any flippant comments to Trode because the situation is still a bit sore for him."

They came outside to find a wagon with a man dressed in tan riding clothes sitting at the lead holding the reigns. His hood was drawn about his face tightly to keep people from seeing it. He looked at the large group with his two men, but said nothing as they began traveling along the path back to Port Prospect.

The countryside, now that Serena had time to study it, was breathtaking. There were rolling hills and on either side of the worn path were rushes of wildflowers. Even though it had only been a short time since she left… The thought made her catch her breath in fear. It was too soon to return, she knew. But she also thought about the group traveling with her. Surely they could keep her safe… She knew she would have to hash it out one last time and better now than on the boat.

She wasn't sure how to begin the conversation when Altair picked up instantly on her unease. "Serena, what's the matter? You're shaking."

She looked down at her feet as she walked, "I've got a small problem that could be waiting for me in Peregrin Quay… I'm not sure yet though. The quartermaster can inform me then."

Altair nodded as Yangus came over to her, "You know little bird, we'll protect you. Now why not tell Yangus wot's the matter?"

Serena nodded, "It seems that my parents who raised me aren't my parents. But they were arguing about me… like I'm a dirty secret. It sounds almost as if I'm not legally their child. They only said I was a gift of the Goddess to their childless family. I thought it meant they adopted me… Since I don't remember things beyond being a young tyke with them. I can only assume they brought me into their care when I was about 4 or 5 years old."

Altair froze before studying her more. He couldn't be sure if it was wishful thinking that he saw a blend of his mother and father in her. It had been too long; she had to be someone else. He nodded, "If you don't want to go back to them, you don't have to. We will protect you."

The remainder of the walk was in quiet comfort aside from the hooded man glancing to the sides – trying to determine if he could show himself. Serena caught the glance, "What's the matter dear sir? You seem uneasy."

He shuddered, "I don't know if it would be okay for me to reveal what I look like currently. That foul jester transformed me from my human form to this form and cursed my kingdom and my daughter."

Serena shook her head, "It's okay dear man to show your true form. We won't hurt you nor judge you."

Trode raised small green hands to throw back his hood, revealing a short man with green skin and a few pieces of hair poking out from the top of his head. He sighed heavily, waiting for the words to be hurled, yet they didn't come. He turned to look at the brown eyes of the compassionate brunette and smiled gently. "Thank you and my name is Trode young lady."

She returned the small smile, "As I said, I wasn't worried about it Trode. We'll find a cure, I promise."

He nodded with a small smile, "I wish the solution were so simply, my dear. My whole kingdom was cursed, but the two of us were sheltered a little because we were in the magical circle. Altair missed it entirely because he had gone to the lake at the time of the incident to do something inconsequential. By time he knew something was wrong at all, the castle was enclosed in thorny vines. He cut his way in and found us on the top floor."

Serena nodded as the remainder of the walk was silent until they got to Port Prospect. They hurried onward towards the ship while Alistair held Serena back for a moment to give her a waterskin. "This is for you, that way if you get thirsty; you always have water on hand."

She took it and looped it to her belt with a small smile. "Thank you Alistair."

They arrived to the edge of town and went inside slowly so Serena might be able to take in the village. It was well developed, the houses made from stone and wood with a stone street. She wondered how she could have missed the beauty of the fountain in the center of the village. They made their way to the lighthouse that she had hurried through the first time. As they made their way to the quartermaster, they could see him staring out at the ocean. "Hello there quartermaster! Thank you so much for your help the other day. Truly it was life altering for me."

Turning around, he was surprised to see the girl. "Well well, I'm glad you're doing well! Are you planning to go back?"

She nodded as he frowned. "I don't know where those two are unfortunately… I do know that they weren't within Peregrin Quay, but if they were in the outskirts, it's hard to say."

She nodded, "I know – but with the group I'm traveling with now, I'm not so afraid of them. It's also not so far to Maella Abbey, where I'm sure Marcello will allow me entrance."

The quartermaster gave her a small smile that was mildly hidden by his thick beard. "Well then, come along my girl. You and your friends will have passage free of charge."

Nodding, they got onto the ship as she stared longingly towards the other coast. Her heart was beating hard in her chest at the thought of seeing the dark haired man again. He had been nothing but kind to her, so surely he would help her friends again.

The sailing was quiet as Serena thought about her parents, they had lied to her. She didn't have any clue as to where she was from. Jessica came over and put a gentle hand on her shoulder, "You okay Serena?"

The brunette nodded, "Just worried about whomever the jester is going after more so than those 'parents' of mine."


	5. Chapter 4: Friendship Is Born

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII. This will not be completely to canon long term.

The Missing Princess

Chapter 4: Friendship Is Born

They turned to see Yangus discussing something using animated hand motions with Altair and Alistair. The pair wandered over as Yangus grinned widely. "Would you all like to know 'ows I met the guv 'ere?"

Serena nodded, "Yes please! I'm sure it's an amazing tale! However, time withstanding; could you give us the highlights of it?"

Yangus nodded in agreement, "Of course!"

He jumped up excitedly with a wide grin on his face.

* * *

**_I ain't exactly a looker as you can see. Perhaps that's why people treated me funny everywhere I went. Like I was a thief or somefin'. I didn't 'ave no place to go and not a penny to me name, neither, so I ended up goin' back to the old game._**

**_And that's when I run into the guv 'ere!_**

**_You see, they wos approaching the bridge. I didn't know any of them, an' I see a man traveling with a green faced creature and a beautiful mare. So I can only think that 'e 'as money on 'im to give to me. I decided to block the bridge. Armed with me axe, I jumped to land in a fighting stance._**

"'_Old it right there! Who gave you permission to use my bridge, then, eh?" **It was then that the green faced creature responded…**_

"_Permission!? **Permission!? Your**_ _bridge lies within **my**_ _kingdom, you oaf!" _'**_E roared at me._**

**_So I responded disbelief clearly in my voice,_** "_Wot you on about? A creepy old codger like you, a king? Don't make me laugh!"_

'**_E responded in kind, mocking me at this point, _**"_I see your mouth is as vulgar as your face! Yes, **I'm**_ _the King! And who exactly do you think **you**_ _are!?"_

**_I laughed as I spoke boastfully,_** "_Me? 'Earing my name is enough to make anyone wet their knickers! That's right! Yer talkin' to none other than Yangus, the legend'ry bandit, 'imself!"_

**_The 'king' looked at me as he said,_** "_Yangus?"_

**_I nodded as I pulled me weapon out,_** "_The one and only! Time to cough up! You 'ave to pay if you wanna cross my bridge."_

**_Trode laughed at me,_** "_The one and only Yangus!? What a shame there aren't more of you! Now, kindly remove your one and only self from **my**_ _bridge and clear off!"_

**_I growled as I spat,_** "_Don't push yer luck, you green-faced freak!" **I wos shaking with rage as I continued,**_ "_I would've let you go if you'd o' kept your gob shut an' paid up, but ya wanna do this the 'ard way, eh?"_

**_I started spinning me axe preparing for an attack. I leapt in the air an' came crashing down on the bridge. When me axe landed on the plank, it started to split the bridge. I cried out as the boards beneath me gave way. I clung to me axe and the board directly in front of me._**

**_Trode took advantage of the situation as 'e said,_** "_Now, Altair, my boy! Now's our chance to cross!"_

**_They took off running, leaving me clinging to the bridge as they cleared to the other side. It was then that my luck was about ta change. I growled as I felt the bridge weakening,_** "_Just my bleedin' luck…!" The rope was just starting to fray, an' it finally snapped, as I grabbed for the rope with a wild cry. Me axe gone to the ravine, but at least I 'ad my life._

**_I could still hear Trode call out ta Altair,_** "_Now that's what I call just desserts. As the saying goes, 'crime doesn't pay'. Let us carry on, then Altair, my boy! There, there my precious Medea. Did the bad man scare you?"_

**_Just as I was about to give up hope, my grip slipping – a 'and grabbed mine. I hadn't even realized 'e 'ad been pulling up the rope. 'E didn't make a show of it, just did it._**

**_Even as Trode said,_** "_What are you doing, Altair? But he attacked us! Why the devil are you helping him? Just leave him! It's poetic justice! Nay, divine justice!"_

**_Finally, 'e had pulled me all the way up, as we both landed on our backs. 'E instantly 'ad my respect and I let it be known,_** "_Th-Thank you, guv'nor. I thought I was done for…!"_

**_All Altair did was smile and shake 'is head as Trode let out a sigh._** "_What is the world coming to? You can show your gratitude by getting out of our sight!"_

**_Both Altair and I were 'eavin' 'ard as I croaked out,_** "_Hahh… Hahh… Yer 'avin' a laugh!"_

**_Trode looked at me with disdain and disbelief._** "_What? Still here? If you won't do us the favor of leaving, I'll be happy to provide some encouragement!"_

**_Instead, I got up and bowed before Altair, saying,_** "_Mister Altair! N-No, guv'nor! I really owe ya! You saved me life an' ev'ryfin'! You're the bee's knees, guv!"_

**_Breathing heavily, it was 'ard to 'ear Trode talkin', but I did._** "_Guv? What is this nonsense!? Are you a complete imbecile? This boy is my retainer! If you're in anyone's service, it's mine!"_

**_I growled as I shook a fist,_** "_Put a sock in it! I ain't talkin' to you. Altair's the one who saved me!"_

**_Trode 'ad a scandalized look on 'is face as 'e stood with 'is arms wide open – like 'e was about ta hit me or somefin',_** "_Put a sock in…!? Who do you think you're speaking to, you, you… good-for-nothing scoundrel!"_

**_We then began to argue as Altair stayed put for a moment more. 'E smiled and said,_** "_What's one more hand to help us out on the journey to find Dhoulmagus Your Majesty?" **Trode thought it over before nodding…**_

**_The rest, as they say, is 'istory._**

* * *

Serena looked at Altair, something twinged in her chest at the sight of the man – almost as if she had known him all her life, but brushed it away when he turned to the ocean sadly. He reached into his bag and pulled out a rose. He sniffed it before releasing it to the ocean, "May you be at peace Airlia, my sister. I will never give up searching until I find you."

She frowned as she listened to his words. Something hurt in her chest. She walked over to him and put a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You're searching for your sister?"

He nodded, "I still believe she lives – but my parents… I know that they've given up after so many years have passed since her kidnapping."

She frowned as she put a gentle hand on his forearm, "If you still think she's alive, then I'm sure she is. I'm sure that you'll find her soon. So you're engaged to a princess? Does that make you a prince?"

He nodded, thankful that her tone was soft. "Yes, my real name is Draco, but I travel under the name of Altair in hopes of finding my sister. And now that we're going into bandit territory. I need to protect my kingdom, but I refuse to let it go of my sister. She's my twin."

Serena nodded as she backed up and walked over to the wagon, "Trode, would it be alright with you if I sit on the wagon as well? Incase they're in Peregrin Quay when we arrive that is."

Trode nodded as he shifted to the side to allow her seating with a small smile. "Of course Serena."

She undid the bun and let the braid hang loosely. "I should probably change my name so they may not immediately recognize me. Any suggestions?"

Trode thought about it and sighed, she was right after all. "Hm… What about Melody?"

Serena considered the name and nodded. "I like that. Altair, Jess, Yangus and Alistair, come on over since we're coming up to Peregrin Quay, I'm going to answer to the name 'Melody' in an effort to hide my identity if we pass my parents."

They nodded in agreement as the ship came to dock. As Serena had feared, they were there as she ducked her head downwards to hide her face. Undoing her ribbon, she allowed her hair to act almost as a drape to hide her face. Whispering to the cursed king, "No need to rush, if we act normal it should be okay for now. I hope."

He nodded as he urged his daughter to pull the wagon. Medea voiced her discontent before pulling the wagon. Serena voiced to Trode, "I apologize. I don't want Princess Medea to think I'm out to snag me a prince. There's just this weird connection I think we both feel. It's not romantic in any sense, just something uncanny."

Trode nodded as he tried to comfort his daughter with a gentle rub of her leg. "There, there my dear. She isn't out to do any harm. Let's just get past here and we should be able to move about more freely." The ride was mostly smooth until someone pointed at the group and the pair of adults began running after them.

Alistair frowned as he turned to Trode, "You should run now. They got directed to us. May want to keep your hood up for the moment." Trode threw the hood on with one fluid motion.

The group hurried away as Serena hopped out of the wagon and hid amongst the group as she led the way south to Maella Abbey. When she arrived, the Templars were standing outside, "Please protect Trode and our horse, Medea. We're going inside to see Marcello."

They nodded as they allowed the group past while a short cropped brown haired man led Trode to the stable to keep the wagon safe. With the group safely inside the first walls of Maella Abbey, they hurried past the small church where three people were praying devoutly to the Goddess. Once in the courtyard, Serena ran to the guards, "We need to see Marcello please. It's an emergency."

The guards looked at one another until the windows were thrown open. The woman looked up with a bright smile to see Marcello. "Please, they're following us, it's an emergency Marcello!"

He nodded with a smile as he waved them inside. Frowning at the guards, he spoke clearly. "Anyone else seeking entry who isn't one of ours is to be denied."

Turning away from the window, he hurried to the end of the stairs where he saw Serena standing, looking uneasy in her new blue dress. He waved them into his office where he pulled out some tea to serve everyone. Serena started off first, "I've changed my name within my companions to Melody to hide myself, a little better I hope, from those two. This way you don't have to say you've not seen 'Serena.' Secondly, there's an important manner of a man who is a known murderer roaming the countryside. We need to know if he's tried to get in."

Marcello blinked when he found out she changed her name to Melody, but the reason was understandable. The sense of plausible deniability was helpful, though he didn't think the Goddess would be overly angry with protecting someone who had been kidnapped. Thinking about the second part, he nodded. "There was a persistent jester who tried to get in. He's quite tall with a blunted nose and dark clothing."

Altair nearly spat out his tea when he heard that. "That's the man! His name is Dhoulmagus and he is dangerous. You must not engage in any form of combat with him. We will stay here until he has passed, and then pursue him once more if necessary."

Marcello sized up the dark haired man in gold. He didn't know who the man was to her, but he didn't quite like it. He came over to her and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You are safe here for as long as you wish to stay Melody." It was still weird to use her new name.

She tilted her head to the side and looked up at Marcello before murmuring, "Thank you." His fingers lingered a little longer than she would have preferred, but it couldn't be helped she supposed. Serena had caught the glance that he had sent Altair and Alistair as a knock came to the door. Her face paled as her expression turned frightened. Marcello pointed to the screen as she nodded and ducked behind there with Jessica. Once he knew she was hidden, he went to the door. Opening it, he found a short man being held in the grips of the two people he had helped her flee.

"Our daughter is on these grounds, where is she? Tell me now or I'll kill him!" The voice of Marian spoke softly, but angrily.

Altair thought he should recognize the face, but he didn't. Something was terribly wrong here. He stood up and spoke, "Just who is your daughter? We travel with but one female companion, but she needs rest currently."

Dale spoke next, "Her name is Serena and we saw her with you, so don't lie!"

Serena looked onwards from under the bed as she thought about her options to help Trode. There was just enough room under the divider that she could throw the dagger to try and hit her target. She pulled the knife out and kissed the hilt before whispering, "Please, please hit your mark. I have one try at this or Trode will be killed!"

She threw the dagger awkwardly, it did hit the side of his foot, making him release the cursed king who stomped on the same foot before grabbing the dagger and running to the others. Serena could only hope the guards would force them away or deal with them somehow to keep her safe. The brunette lay still as stone while Jessica thought about which magic she should use to push them from her.

After a moment the pair seemed to see something that made them frown before they quickly left, muttering darkly about what they were going to do going forward. Trode looked at the woman with a hand to his chin in thought. "Hm… there was something most odd about that confrontation." He turned to where Melody was hiding before speaking, "Great shot my dear!"

Serena came out with her hair still a rumpled mess and Jessica glaring ahead darkly. She didn't know what to make of the situation, but it wasn't good. Marcello was frowning deeply as she took the dagger back from Trode while the captain offered her a cloth to clean her blade. With the dagger replaced, she frowned before placing her head in her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do… they think of me as their daughter, but hid the pertinent facts that they should have told me. Then that happened… I'm actually afraid if I go back on what will happen to me…"

Another knock stilled the conversation as Marcello went to the door, knowing it wouldn't be those two people again. He opened it to see another man that gave him equal distaste. "Angelo… Why am I not surprised that Simpleton's guards brought you to me?" He turned to the older guard, "What did he do this time?"

The man scoffed, "He caused another brawl in the bar…"

Marcello nodded as he ushered the platinum blond into the room. With the guard gone, he turned to the others, "Could you please pardon us for a few minutes? Tell Robert just outside the door he is to prepare rooms for you all to rest in tonight. It's far too late at night to go anywhere…"

No sooner had he said that though then a bang of thunder came rumbling through. Serena and Alistair shared a look. They remembered the thunder and the lightning when they were going through the tower – but had the storm clouds had been rolling in before this? _It had to be a coincidence… right?_

Something nagged at the back of her mind as Alistair nodded at her concerned look. "Marcello, what did the jester want when he came here?"

The dark haired man froze as he realized where his thoughts were going… "The Abbot! Damn, let's go!" _I will have to deal with **him** later. I'm not putting the Abbot at risk because of my problems with Angelo._

They hurried down the stone stairs before rounding the corner to run outside into the open area leading to the Abbot. There they could see the guards collapsed by the bridge. Not pausing for even a moment of breath, the group hurried down the bridge as Trode followed along. Serena quickly braided her hair to keep it out of her way as they went inside the small dorm that belonged to the Abbot. Just above the door, Airlia could see a stained glass window high up while Marcello and Yangus broke the door down. Marcello led the way up the stairs to see the jester confronting Abbot Francisco. "You leave him alone you beast!" Marcello screamed as he launched himself at the jester.

Serena looked at the pale jester who was merely floating with a deadly glare in his eyes for the raven haired man before he noticed the brunette and the warrior. His eyes widened visibly before he screamed, "No… that's _impossible! He was dead! She should be dead!_" The brunette growled low as she ran to the Abbot.

"It's time to get you out of here, you're in terrible danger!" She said as the man merely shook his head.

He had his purple and gold miter on with his traditional purple and gold robe on as his long hair swayed with movement. "No little one. No more running. I am going to face this wretched sinner down!"

Abbot Francisco continued to glare at the jester. "You think you might strike me down wretched sinner, but know this. If it is not in the goddess's plans, then there is nothing in this world that you can do to harm me!"

The jester cackled, "Really? Well then, let's see how your faith truly holds!"

Serena growled as she knew she had to protect the Abbot as she ran at the jester full tilt, hitting him at the last second making the scepter miss its target again, even though it embedded itself near his abdomen. "Damn you Dhoulmagus. You leave these people alone you bastard!" She cursed as he looked down at her like a gnat.

"You pesky brat! I told you to stay out of my affairs!" Was all he said as he flung his arm, sending her away to the wall with a sickening crack. As she slid down, a small trail of blood was shown from where her head hit the wall. Everyone began to worry for Airlia as Altair screamed in a pure rage.

He could have sworn he felt the impact as if it was his own, but it had to be merely because of the sound was so deafening. He saw her move slowly and felt relief rush through him. He hurried to the Abbot as Dhoulmagus ripped the scepter out of him. "He'll die soon enough. Somehow the seal wasn't redone with the other brat living, but I will make sure to stay two steps ahead of you now brats. Tata!"

He jumped up and shattered the stained glass before anyone could move. He leapt away while Serena crawled over to the dying Abbot. She had to focus, even as her head swam with the inky darkness. Murmuring the word over and over again, she induced the healing lights to try and save the abbot's life. _He will **not**_ _die. I will not let it!_ She used the last of her energy to finish healing his wounds, saving his life as she collapsed to the ground in exhaustion.

Alistair was first to her, checking her wound to see a nasty bump on the head. He pulled his fingers away to see blood on them and growled. Turning to Altair, Angelo and Marcello he bluntly asked, "Who knows healing magic?"

Marcello came forward as he focused his hands, his thoughts and his abilities on healing the woman who tried to save the abbot from all harm. Focusing his powers, the healing lights came to her, stronger than the ones she had used to save the abbot as the blood stopped flowing and the bump receded slightly. When he was finished, he had an appreciation for how tired she must have been if he was this tired as it was. "She should be fine, but I do recommend she have a lot of rest tonight. It's been a long night for us all."

He picked her up before hurrying down the circular steps and back out of the Abbot's residence. He ran across the bridge and back inside the Templar Dormitory. Hurrying back to the second floor and his room, he hurried around the screen and laid her there. The agony on her face worried him as he tenderly brushed a lock of hair from her face. "What's bothering you Melody?"


	6. Chapter 5: The Past Returns?

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII. This will not be completely to canon long term.

The Missing Princess

Chapter 5: The Past Returns?

_She looked around to see a strange mist forming at her feet. __**"Where am I?"**__ She wondered aloud as she continued to feel around._

_A being formed within the mist with long blonde hair, pale ivory skin and the most stunning sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen. It suddenly hit Serena who the woman was as she kneeled. __**"Dearest Goddess. Why have you come to me now?"**_

_The woman smiled as she moved a lock of her liquid gold hair. __**"I am here to help you remember who you are since you were so young when you were stolen from home. You weren't ready for the knowledge before now. However the time has come to reveal your identity…"**_

_The woman waved a hand as part of the mist swirled and formed an image of a kingdom with high walls whose castle was five stories tall. __**"This is the kingdom of Argonia. You are the daughter of the rulers Eltrio and Xia, Princess Airlia. The young man who helped you in Alexandria… the one who was searching for his sister… he is your brother. You were twins at birth and as such feel a strong, natural bond with one another. That's why he has always believed you to be alive. Rest now and recover your energy young woman. You still have a hard road to cross."**_

_Suddenly two forms she couldn't make out came into the mist. The Goddess's voice came through loud and clearly. __**"Your daughter is alive, and she has freed herself of her prison. So you will know it's her, I've given her a crescent mark on the back of her neck so that you may know her on sight. Rest well and know you will be reunited soon."**_

_The mist faded as the two forms and the Goddess vanished once more into the void and everything went dark._

* * *

She awoke at dawn, moving silently as she sat up and put a hand to the back of her head. The pain was gone and the lump was almost nothing. _Still, _she thought, _who will believe me about the dream? Will Draco even believe that I'm his sister or will he think I'm lying?_ Her thoughts began to darken… _What about Marcello? _Her thoughts turned sad as she realized that he had affected her more than she realized with his kindness and his genuine care. _Even if he liked me back… would we even be able to be together now?_

Airlia shook the dark thoughts from her mind before she got up, and moved around the screen to see Marcello bent over yet another document with a roaring fire in the fireplace to warm the room. She smiled softly at him, but the smile vanished when her darker thoughts returned. It would be better for him to never know of her feelings then to burden him with not being able to be with her. She cleared her throat softly to announce her presence. He turned swiftly to see her and smiled in relief. "You're awake! I was so afraid you would leave the realm of the living little one."

Airlia frowned as she spoke, "May we talk for a moment? I had a peculiar dream while I was sleeping and don't know where to go from here because of it."

Marcello's sapphire blue eyes darkened, _this wasn't going to be pleasant._ He nodded though without a second thought. _Better now to hear that he would never be able to have her then later._

She sighed heavily before beginning, "A woman dressed in a white toga with pale ivory skin and liquid gold for hair came before me. Her eyes were much like yours in sapphire tone. She told me that until now, I wasn't to know of my past. She wasn't sure if she was ever going to tell me because of how simply I lived my life with my 'parents.' However, she observed me over the last few days and saw that things had changed. As you know I was running because with what I had heard, it was easy to assume I had been kidnapped." At his nod, she continued, "The Goddess confirmed I had indeed been kidnapped. She also informed me that I'm traveling with my brother… though I honestly don't know if he'll even believe me because I have no memories of anything from that age."

Marcello blinked. It was a lot to absorb all at once. _The woman I feel something for was kidnapped just after birth?!_ He recalled the fury of people looking for the missing princess when he was a child. Yet years had passed and everyone forgot about her. Now here she was before him, as gentle and sweet as he could have imagined. However, he hated kings and queens who ruled over the average person while doing nothing themselves. They were the ones who never worked, only ordered others to work for them. Yet she had grown up like him.

After a moment he began speaking, "I understand everything I think. I don't know why your brother gave a false name if he is honestly among the ones you travel with. Perhaps it was in secret – and he wanted to move about without your parents knowing. It pains me that he lied, but it pains me even more that you were lied to your whole life. I would suggest if you continue to travel about here, continue going by the name Melody to keep your identity hidden. When you come to the next kingdom, have someone trim your hair some, or do something different – anything to hide yourself from your kidnappers. I appreciate you being so honest about this whole mess. I know it's been a bad situation for you. But aside from this, how's your head little one?"

She smiled at him gently, seeing the emotions there, and knew they reflected within her own brown orbs. "My head is much better. I take it I have you to thank for that?"

Marcello's cheeky grin was his only response as she giggled. "Thank you Marcello, for everything. I promise when everything's settled down some, I'll come back to see you. You saved me more times than I care to count in your own way."

He smiled genuinely as the pair got up and walked towards the door. Outside they saw everyone gathering as Draco ran to Airlia and embraced her tightly. "I'm glad you're alright Melody, truly."

Marcello frowned, "Everyone, come in and close the door behind you. Melody has something to bring up to you all and here is probably the safest place for her to do so."

Once everyone was inside, Airlia immediately sat down in the chair and took a steadying breath before launching into the story of the dream and learning of her heritage. Draco froze as he studied the young woman. _I was right… Now I understand why I saw my parents within her face. Why I thought I felt the pain when she got hurt. It was part of the bond we share as twins._ His eyes began to water with emotions as he grabbed his sister in a tight embrace one more time. Both siblings cried for a moment in relief of not being alone, and finally understanding the emotions they had felt out of nowhere that had been part of the other.

Once the tears were done, Airlia pulled back and explained, "I'm still going to answer to the name Melody to hide my heritage while we travel on this continent. Between the bandits and my 'parents…' I think it's safest. When we reach the next kingdom, I will get my hair trimmed some to try and further alter my appearance to keep hidden in plain sight."

Altair nodded, "My true name is Draco as many of you may have already guessed. I'm the prince of Argonia. I came on a twofold mission; the first was to meet my bride to be, Princess Medea. The second was to try and search for my sister. When I left the castle it was to meet with an informant who might have had a lead on my sister. The next thing I knew, the castle was savaged and I fought my way to get back in to reunite with my fiancée and her father. However, with the situation being what it was, I couldn't go and tell just anyone I was a prince. That's why I had to lie to everyone so far about who I was."

Marcello nodded, as he relaxed only a little. Airlia had grown on him too much he feared and now that she was a princess, she would just be forced to marry some prince. It still didn't ease his conscious seeing the bond she had developed with the knight, Alistair. However, the time had come for the group to depart as Angelo stood, brushing imaginary dust from his uniform. "Marcello, I'd like to go with them after this jester that tried to kill the Abbot. Its Melody's actions that saved his life, and she almost paid the price because of it. It wouldn't be right for me to do nothing and I'm of no use to you here."

Marcello considered his half-brother's request. He didn't like the idea of the man who got him kicked out of his own home simply because he was born of the right blood near the princess. It didn't help that Angelo was a wolf when it came to women. "If they will have you. Altair, may I speak with you for a moment?"

The dark haired man nodded as he walked off with Marcello. "Be wary of my half-brother. He is a known womanizer. He uses them and throws them away."

Draco nodded as he eyed the platinum blond out of the corner of his eye and saw the man lingering near the auburn haired woman. Turning back to Marcello he spoke equally low, "I understand. And if my sister has developed feelings for you, I won't stop it. She was raised without being surrounded by castle walls and tutors. I don't know if my parents might try something if they eventually believe it's her. But I will be your biggest advocate. Simply because I see how comfortable she is around you as opposed to others."

Marcello paled when he heard Draco's words. He had felt something for her certainly when he had thought she was Serena. He could have sworn she might have felt something for him when she was an ordinary girl. The feelings had certainly churned when he found out she was a princess, because he was a pauper in comparison. Hearing that it didn't seem to change even after the revelation caused the warmth returned to his chest as he processed that information.

A knock on the door halted all movement as Marcello made his way to the door. Opening it, he saw the familiar form of the Abbot. "Abbot Francisco, please do come inside." He then noticed King Trode with him from Draco's tale. "Ah, welcome King Trode. We have some important matters to discuss with you both."

Draco smiled with an encouraging nod to Trode. The king merely raised a green eyebrow but came in. Once the two men came in, Marcello closed the door and turned the lock to prevent intrusions. Francisco raised a snowy white eyebrow in question. "What is it Marcello? We were told this is imperative, but Archer had no further words for us."

Marcello smiled. "It's regarding Miss Melody. You see… she was given a vision from the Goddess herself."

Francisco whirled on Airlia. "Truly Melody? What was the message then?"

She had the good grace to blush. "Well, it's regarding my… heritage. You see, it turns out… It turns out I'm the missing princess of Argonia."

Trode stepped back with his mouth agape in shock. "What?! That explains their irrational behavior yesterday. But why did they kidnap you? Was it for ransom in the end? Or a forced marriage?"

Airlia shook her head. "I don't know. All she kept saying was 'you're a gift of the goddess to our family.' Like she really believed that I was their daughter."

Francisco sighed heavily as he sought one of the few chairs in the room. "Goddess, I remember that search from years back. They combed every inch of the countryside."

The princess shook her head. "Not every inch. My 'family' kept me up in the mountains. Not overly high, but enough that the dense forest nearby hid all signs of the house being there."

He shook his head. "Goddess, I feel as though I've aged prematurely in the past day – doubly so now knowing that the one who tried to protect me and was almost killed, was the missing princess. Thank you Airlia."

Trode touched her hand. "Now I see what you meant Airlia when you said you felt this strange bond with Draco. You really _weren't_ trying to land a prince. You were just trying to find out who you really were. I'm sorry you suffered so much my dear. I'm sure that soon enough you will be reunited with your parents."

Airlia gave him a hopeful smile. "I hope so Trode. I sure hope so."


	7. Chapter 6: Ascantha's Woes

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII. This will not be completely to canon long term.

The Missing Princess

Chapter 6: Ascantha's Woes

The group left as Marcello walked them to the entrance of the Abbey. When they started to prepare to leave, Marcello halted Airlia's movements. "Be safe. Take this with you so you can remember me."

He took out a small pendant that looked like his odd golden pendant. She looked at it as a light blush tinged her cheeks. "Thank you Marcello, for everything." Taking the pendant, she put it around her neck and hurried up to meet up with the others. Draco gave her a knowing smile, but said nothing. They pressed onwards towards the south as Airlia looked at the horse with a gentle smile. "Princess, you don't have to think of me as a rival any further. It turns out that I'm his sister, that's why we felt such a keen bond to one another."

The horse turned her head to seemingly study the woman before nodding and returning to looking ahead. Airlia pulled out the map as she studied it while they went around the village of Simpleton, rather than through the village. Seeing the kingdom marked 'Ascantha' she pointed it out to her brother. "Should we go there to try and pick up the mage's trail once more?"

Draco nodded, "Yes, that's a good idea. I'm a good friend of the king there. Last I heard though through communications, he lost his wife and was in mourning. I can only hope he's doing better now."

They progressed down the well-worn path as Airlia grimaced – the flashback of her fleeing from her parents was vividly in her mind. _Why did they take me?_ She pushed the thought from her head as they continued around the mountains quickly to ease her worries and her mind. Once they began to head east Airlia felt her heart lighten as the truth of things sunk in. She was safe from her former parents, she had found her brother, and had begun to feel some strange new emotion for a man who had given her a pendant like his. She took in the steep slopes and wide plains around her with the various wild flower beds. Night started to fall as they reached a small chapel by the river.

Trode let out a small yawn that Draco caught, "Why don't we rest for the night and continue to Ascantha after that?"

Alistair looked uneasy about stopping, but reluctantly agreed. Airlia knew the reason he was hesitant, well reasons actually. First and foremost was the fear that they would grab her in the middle of the night, then there was Dhoulmagus, and judging by the agitation around Angelo – him as well. Her thoughts drifted off to Dhoulmagus… _Could he be approaching his next victim as they rested?_

She spoke uneasily, "I'll sleep in the cabin if it makes you any feel any better Alistair." At his nod, it cemented his woes about stopping.

Angelo grinned wolfishly, "Well if it eases your conscious, I would be happy to guard the lady while she sleep if you wish to guard the exterior wall Alistair."

Draco frowned; he could see instantly what Marcello had hinted at. "No Angelo. I'll be staying inside, perhaps if the two of you guarded outside it would be best. My sister deserves a good deal of rest after all of the energy she has expended in the past few days."

Alistair nodded in agreement before turning a look to Angelo, "I'm sure she will be more at ease with you guarding the outer walls to ensure no one can try to grab her in the middle of the night."

The group arrived at the steps as Airlia, Jessica, Draco and Yangus went inside while the others remained outside. Once everyone was settled and laying down to sleep inside, the guys began to trade shifts watching the outside perimeter.

Little did the outside residents know, Airlia approached the door to hear voices from outside. She settled in to listen.

* * *

**_Abbot Francisco was always well-known around these parts for his benevolence. He'd often take in children who had nowhere else to go. And I was one of them… My parents were well-off, part of the aristocracy. But then they both died. All of a sudden I was left with no family and no money. The abbey was the only place I could go…_**

**_A man of the cloth walked past me without the bat of an eye. Yet another man came up to me and gave me a gentle smile. It seemed friendly enough to me as he said, "… You're new here, aren't you? Are you here to join the brothers? Have you come all on your own?"_**

**_I only had enough strength to nod, my voice failing me as he responded kindly, "Oh… You must be exhausted. Where are your things? Is that all you've got?"_**

**_I sighed as tears flooded my eyes. I finally cried as I let everything hit me at once, "Um… My mummy and daddy died. So I don't have many things. And I don't have anywhere else to go…"_**

**_Marcello knelt down as he said, "… You sound a lot like me. But there's no need to worry. Abbot Francisco and all of us will be your family from now on."_**

**_I held my things to my face as I whimpered, "B-but…"_**

**_Marcello smiled as he held his hand out to me, "… Let's go and find the Abbot. Come on now, don't cry. Why don't you tell me your name?"_**

**_I scrubbed the tears from my face as I smiled and reached out to Marcello's extended hand as I said, "Angelo."_**

**_Marcello's face darkened as he stood roughly, hand no longer extended… "You… So you're Angelo."_**

**_Glaring at me, he demanded roughly, "… Leave. I want you to leave. You… Leave and never come back. I don't ever want to see you again!"_**

**_He was silent for a moment while I began to shake further in fear as he continued, "So you're intent on ruining this life for me as well, are you?"_**

**_Marcello was the golden boy of the abbey. He studied hard and had a bright future ahead of him. He can be charming and charismatic when he wants to, in order to make you drop your guard. But when it came to me, his attitude wasn't so positive._**

**_Shortly after he left an elderly man came out to see me. I remember just how hard the abbot's words hit me that night as he spoke,_**"**_I'm so sorry, child. I'm sad to say I heard that little exchange. It's so unlike Marcello to act like that. I just don't understand…"_**

**_The Abbot's penetrating gaze seemingly saw the reason why Marcello hated me instantly. Abbot Francisco had welcomed me into the abbey regardless of Marcello's demands that I leave. He smoothed over my messy hair as he spoke, "I always knew he had a half-brother… That's you, isn't it? You're Angelo. Well, they say time heals all wounds… Let's hope your living here will make everything all right. Now, come along with me. From today onwards, this will be your home. Why don't I introduce you to everyone?" I nodded as I walked alongside the Abbot into the Templars' headquarters._**

**_Not long after that… I heard the full story for the first time. About how I had a half-brother who was born from an affair between my father and one of the maids. And that was Marcello… If I hadn't been born, he'd have been next in line to my father. But when I was born, Marcello and his mother were thrown out of the house with nothing to their names. She died soon afterwards. He had no one. So he ended up at the abbey, hating me and my father for all of those years._**

* * *

Trode sighed heavily, such a terrible burden for one to bear. Looking into the pale blue eyes, somehow he could tell that the boy wasn't lying to him which sent him into further dismay. "Hatred can be a devastating emotion. I'm sure much of the bitterness will fade in time; perhaps the key is to show him truly that you changed."

Angelo shook his head, "It's okay, I accepted it long ago, and made merry on the womanizing, but honestly I'd rather find a nice lady to settle down with and just relax with her. That's not so bad, right? At least for now, I made life at Maella not so droll." He chuckled at that – at thinking about his brother's angry fits when he was brought in by the town's guards. Sobering up, he cracked half a smile. "If you tell Airlia about the story, tell her to not let it change her perception of Marcello. He was genuinely nice to her, and would have been genuinely nice to me if I hadn't been the half-brother I suppose."

Trode nodded as the two looked up to see dawn rising. The door cracked open to allow Airlia to come out towards them. She gave an innocent smile as she spoke, "I always awoke for dawn when I was back there. It's a hard habit to break."

Angelo spoke bluntly, "Did you hear about what I was speaking with Trode about?"

She merely shook her head, "No. I heard indistinct noises as I approached the door, but nothing really discernable."

Angelo nodded, "I'm glad though that you're feeling a bit better after saving the Abbot. I really was worried that you had died. I know that even though he didn't realize he was your brother… he was on the tips of his toes pacing."

Airlia nodded in agreement. "I felt horrible about the worry I caused you all, but now at least I know who I am, and I can help somehow with my healing magic. I need to train in it, to get stronger. Would you be willing to help me with that Angelo?"

He gave her a true smile before nodding, "Of course."

Everyone gathered for breakfast before heading towards the kingdom, further tucked into the west, being careful of the steep drops in the hill plain they were on. Along the way Angelo helped her with focusing her magic, and projecting it to strengthen her abilities, yet the magic never seemed to grow in terms of her internal magical well. However, before long they arrived at the kingdom that still acted as if it were in mourning.

Draco could only assume the worst as he went into the kingdom by himself to find the first lad he could. The lad was dressed in black, further worrying the prince. "Sir, has something happened to King Pavan?"

The lad looked at him and shook his head. "No sir, our king is in mourning after our beloved Queen Sasha passed."

Draco stepped back one step, "What? But it's been two years!"

The lad nodded in agreement, "Yes, but he still mourns her and until he comes out of mourning, our kingdom will never be allowed to resume daily life."

Frowning, Draco returned to the others. "Something's wrong. The king still mourns for his queen and won't let his kingdom continue to work. We must do something to break that or we will never find the jester."

They nodded as Trode looked uneasy, "I'll stay out here my boy. The abbey may not have looked twice at me, nor even Port Prospect and Peregrin Quay, but I'm sure I'll be attacked if I were to walk in now."

Airlia and Draco shared a look before she turned to Trode. "No dear king. Pull your hood up; you're going to be just fine. There's always a way when there is a will strong enough to see it happen. I am determined to see it happen."

Trode looked at her before he drew his hood tightly about him. Draco caught her idea and led the way to the inn swiftly so they could approach the counter. "Miss, we'd like to spend three nights here."

The woman nodded as she counted the number and gave a sum of the cost. Draco paid it without a second thought as he got the two sets of keys. "If you need to come into the rooms, please knock first. My friend isn't feeling well and I want him to be able to rest as much as possible."

She nodded, "Of course. And if you should need anything Prince, please don't hesitate to ask."

Draco led the others to the back room so Trode could relax. He looked at Airlia, "Please stay here with Angelo and practice more with your healing arts. I have a feeling they'll be needed."

Airlia nodded as she remained behind with Angelo and Trode as the others went onwards to the castle. A knock at the window caused Angelo to open the blinds to see Medea staring into the room. He smiled as he opened the window so Trode can be close to his daughter, while remaining in a comfortable room. He looked at the pair, "Thank you, it's been the first time a long while that I could smile."

Angelo merely responded with the wave of a hand, "It's okay Trode. I know things must have been hard for you. Things will be okay – it's all a matter of time."

The cursed king nodded as he cupped his daughter's cheek comfortingly. Draco smiled as he turned to the group, "We're going to go into the castle while you three remain here so that Airlia can stay safely hidden while I try to knock some sense into Pavan. This has gone on too long and too far."

Airlia smiled as she and Angelo began to practice the healing arts, developing the strength of the spells while trying to see if there was a well of magic in her to tap into. There had to be _something_ so that she didn't keep passing out while healing people.

The hours trickled by as Airlia practiced and learned more of the herbs that she had grown up using to heal injuries. Angelo had been surprised by how adept she became at the healing arts. Before long though, the others joined them. Draco growled as he sunk to the edge of the bed. "King Pavan has almost completely lost his mind. He wants to see his dead wife once more. A maid seems to think that perhaps an old folk tale could help. There is an old tale of a hill known as wisher's peak. When the moon comes to full height a door opens to a mystical realm where the wisher gets one wish granted. I'm going to give it a try in hopes that it actually works. I can't leave Pavan like this… It wouldn't be right."

Trode nodded, "I agree. This kingdom will wither and die if we do nothing. We will give this folk lore a try as usually there is some basis in reality. Perhaps Melody should come along; it could be a helpful distraction and chance to use the abilities she's been practicing. Angelo has been quite the tutor for her magic."

Draco considered this, his sister wanted to be a benefit to the group, and there was none if they kept having her relegated to staying at the inn. Nodding, he extended his hand to his twin. "Shall we then sister? First I'd like to have them trim your hair to try and fool those people, and perhaps they have a way to disguise your hair color to further the avoidance."

Airlia nodded, "But only if it's temporary. I don't have years to grow it out if I want mother and father to know that I am alive…"

They left the inn, Trode locking the door with Alistair staying behind as Jessica and Angelo went to give their opinion on the matter. They found the shop near the inn, a small but simple building. Going inside, they found an older woman with strawberry blond hair cleaning up her parlor. She looked up quickly, "Welcome! How can I help you all?"

Airlia came forward as she ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm trying to hide from some people, could you help me change my hair appearance? The dye needs to be temporary though…"

The woman quirked a smile, "Sure can. My name's Magnolia, come let's change it for you."

She helped Airlia into a seat, "Child what is your name?"

Airlia thought it was weird, but went with the second name she had made, "Melody. It's lovely to meet you Magnolia. I don't know what color to pick though…"

Angelo considered her pale skin and dark hair, "Perhaps a red head then? Black is too close to her natural colors."

Jessica tried to picture Airlia as a red head and grinned, "I think that's a great idea. Between that and a trim to shorten the length to just near the start of her shoulder blades and sculpt down into a V rather than even length it should be enough to hide her from her pursuers."

The woman nodded, "Yes, not fire red, but red enough… Let's do this."

* * *

A few hours later, the girl emerged from the chair with a warm reddish brown hair color that would make one think 'it can't possibly be her, but yet…' Airlia grinned as she smiled, "Thank you for everything Magnolia. I appreciate it all."

Magnolia nodded with a small smile, "My pleasure dear. Take care and thank you." She walked away to count the coins that Draco had given her.

The others couldn't believe how she looked, with the warm hair color and her warm brown eyes… it was perfect. Angelo tilted his head to the left, "It's missing something. Ah I know! This belonged to my family. It was said to bring good luck to the wearer. Pity my mother never really wore it."

It was a simple gold buckle meant for hair as he pulled her hair lightly into a high ponytail and buckled it to stay in place. Angelo nodded when it was finished, "Perfect. Now there's no semblance to the girl you once were – even the original clothing was changed from what I understand."

Draco nodded, but it wasn't good enough. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out a silk dress that was a simple silvery color. "Here sis, change into this it should be the last touch you need to change your look and throw them of."

She nodded as Magnolia led the way to the back room where she quickly changed out of the blue tunic and skirt and into the silver dress. It fit her perfectly as she reset the belt with her gear. Exiting the room, she was aware of everyone looking at her. Blushing, she hurried to her brother, "Let's go. Time is slipping past us the more we linger here."

He nodded as they returned to collect Alistair, leaving Trode in the room at the inn alone. Draco gathered everyone as he pulled out a rare chimaera wing. "Riverside Chapel, take us there now."

They vanished in a flurry of gold and feathers. When they arrived, Draco pointed to a small house nearby, "According to a maid in the castle, behind there should be the way down to the riverbed that will lead us to Wisher's Peak. And hopefully to something to break Pavan's misery."


	8. Chapter 7: Dreams

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII. This will not be completely to canon long term.

The Missing Princess

Chapter 7: Dreams

They wound their way from the chapel to the west towards a small house. He led them on the short path around the small abode to the path leading towards the embankment as he lost himself to his thoughts. He had found his sister, but his fiancée was still a horse. There had to be something… something that could break a curse. His mind tickled in memory of an elderly sage who was now living by a special spring. The thought made him perk as he hurried them along. "We need to hurry, the sooner we finish this – the sooner I can send word to my parents about the developments and figure out what to do to break the curse. I'm positive if I need a ship that they will lend me one."

Airlia observed the calm river to her left as they went down the long embankment towards the hill that her brother had found out about. She could understand why he was protective of her, but she had wanted to become more useful to them, to not be the weak link anymore. At the end of the path was a cave that somehow wasn't all that scary.

Yangus grinned jovially as he looked at the path before him. "Follow me guys. We'll get through this quickly and untouched."

They followed him as he went around the corner and frowned. "I feel wind from 'ere, but the path is blocked. Let's go over to the tunnel this way." The gentle former thief led them to the north and towards the opening going into the cave. "Yea, this is the way. I can smell the fresh air from 'ere too."

The walk was relatively silent aside from their steps as they heard pieces of stone fall down onto the stone floor.

He led them around and up the stairs to the open pathway where they heard something growling. Yangus held his hand out to stop them as he looked around and saw a strange looking wolfish creature there growling in his sleep. "I didn't realize monsters were still around… Part o' the aftermath o' the princess being kidnapped wos a lot o' monsters were slain as soldiers tried to move about to find her. Let's let 'im be an' 'e should leave us alone."

They walked quietly slipped up the stairs and past the sleeping creature as everyone gazed at the giant wolf in awe. Going around the eastern side of the steep slope, they found a path that quickly led to the top of the hill. Nothing remained but the ruins of an old home that had once resided there. They looked around as Angelo voiced the obvious, "This is it? How are we going to solve King Pavan's problems if we have no further clues to go by?"

Airlia sat down on a half exposed stump as Draco explained. "We wait. The other part of the clue was to 'wait until the moon is at its highest. That's a few hours from now. All we can do is relax… and hope… that the folk tale is right."

Everyone took a seat as Airlia looked at the stars longingly. She wondered what her parents looked like, if they would recognize her even though the Goddess had said that she was given a special mark on the back of her neck still… the fear lay in her heart heavily that they wouldn't. She looked to her brother and hoped that there would be something out there to break the curse on his fiancée and her father.

Blinking, Airlia realized just how quickly things had changed for her in the last week or so that she had been journeying… She blinked once she realized the moon was at its peak. Looking around, she waited for an answer to the lore. And as predicted by the tale, the shadow from the remains of the window stretched to the far wall, and began to glow.

Frowning, she stood with the others looking at her movements oddly. Tilting her head to the side, she could swear she heard music… gentle, familiar music. Following her instincts, she walked to the mystical door and touched it, vanishing from the others sight. Looking around once the light died, she found herself in a darkened realm with several moons above her, and a lagoon below her. Turning to her left, she could see strange pillars that looked like they were to guide her to the main abode in the center as the music wove itself stronger around her. "What is that beautiful music?" She murmured softly.

She began to walk, even as her brother grabbed for her hand quickly, having followed her swiftly to not lose her again. "Sis, don't! We don't know if this is a trap!"

Airlia shook her head, "The music… it calls for me… I must follow it Draco."

She pulled from his grasp and followed the pillars as stairs formed below her feet, as if made out of air itself to help her step. Once she was at the large building, she tilted her face up to study it. It was a strange dark blue with lighter blue rivets of light running up it. Something told her she had been there before. That she could trust the being within.

She pushed the doors open to see a man with blue hair, pointed ears and a familiar blue toga. Shock hit her quickly as she slumped to the ground. The same emotion crossed the man's face as he set down his harp and ran to her side. "Little one… No one has ever returned to me twice in one lifetime. How were you able to find me twice?"

Draco ran up to her – worry plastered over his features before he saw the blue haired man's care for her. It was obvious they had met before – but he wasn't sure where his sister had seen the strange blue haired man. He knelt down before pulling his sister from the man's arms. "Who are you? How do you know her?"

The man bit back a small smile. She had finally found her real family – he had placed a special spell over her memory when she found him as a tot. "This little one had gotten lost as a small child. I placed a spell over her memory in an attempt to help her to find her family, her real family. I have no idea how old she was when she was grabbed, so she may not have much use for the memories."

Draco frowned, "She was grabbed just after she was born, so she wouldn't have much memory, if any really."

Ishmahri frowned deeper, "I tried to do what I could, I'm just glad she found you young man. Now, that matter aside, come and tell me what has brought you all to my door."

Once everyone was safely ensconced in the musical abode the man went to his harp before turning back to them. "Now I must apologize about my manners. My name is Ishmahri. I am a musical entity as old as time itself, and through the music I can learn of what brings someone to me. As I said, she came when she was still very young, so I had to use my music to learn of her problems. I did what I could and returned her to the realm of the humans near her house. I could only assume that my spell worked too well and she couldn't remember the encounter until she saw me. Regardless, let me get to the matters at hand."

He strummed his harp as magical lights came from everyone's shoes oddly enough as they looked at it bewildered. Ishmahri chuckled softly, friendly. "What? You think your memories are your own? They are shared by everything that can see the same point of time as you. Your clothes, your weapons and items. Your shoes will tell the tale as hers did then."

As the lights came to him, it spoke to him of the woes of the once proud country. They explained of the group chasing after a dangerous man, yet being pursued by her former family. The man sighed heavily. "My what a tale I have learned. Amazing. I'm glad she is on the road to discovering who she is. I want her to have this pendant." He slipped off a strange crescent moon pendant and gave it to the prince. "It will help keep her safe from the true dangers of the world. I can help the king of Ascantha only by playing my music and reviving the memories he had of his beloved queen. I unfortunately cannot return the fallen child of the sun to her former life though."

Draco nodded as he slipped the pendant around his sister's neck, alongside Marcello's pendant. It would have to be enough before he picked her back up into his arms. "Let's go then, time is wasting away."

The ancient being plucked a few strings on his harp, bringing the bright light about them again – forcing their eyes shut briefly until the brightness died away. Looking around, they were surprised to find themselves back in Ascantha. "What the? How did we get here?" Alistair said as he looked about the castle in surprise.

Ishmahri merely said, "Take me to the scene of Pavan's unending nightmare please."

Draco nodded as he looked at his sister to see her waking up. He gently set her down on her feet and made sure she was steady before taking the group up three sets of stairs to the fourth floor where the king kneeled into his throne, sobbing – still heartbroken by the loss.

The magical entity smiled gently as he said, "Upon this night, by the light of the full moon, I shall play a tune to salve the King's wounded soul. " They nodded as they reached the king who was still crying into the throne.

He started to play his harp as Pavan jolted from his state; lights catching his eyes that they could now see were blue. It seemed as if he saw the group as Ishmahri spoke softly, "Oh, grieving soul. May the moon's rays trace the scenes enacted here long ago…" Suddenly they could see images of a queen, in gold and pink dancing around and laughing…

King Pavan's words drew Airlia's gaze as he spoke, afraid to touch the image, "What is this? A dream? An illusion? No… No… I remember this… you…" He touched the image and as he feared, it vanished before his eyes.

However, he could hear her words, _"… is wrong…? What is wrong?"_

Tears ran down his cheeks overflowing from his eyes as he called out to her, "Sasha!" She was so beautiful, her auburn hair in a bun, a beautiful tiara sitting tucked into the bun – all of it making her blue eyes seem all the more beautiful, and unearthly. He reached out to her as he spoke, "I've missed you so! These two years, I've thought of nothing but you. Ever since you passed away…" His memories brought out words all too familiar to him, but yet unheard by the group before him_._

_"You're not still fretting about this morning's missive, are you? You mustn't. You made the right decision."_ She turned and picked up part of her dress, looking at him coyly – laughter present in her eyes. _"You're always so lenient with people. But sometimes you need to be firm too. That's a king's duty. Everybody believes in you. You must stand tall and proud. Ascantha is your country."_ She vanished as he tried to follow her. Yet her words were still heard, _"Oh yes! I have news! The innkeeper's dog has had a puppy! He wants us to think of a name!"_

He whirled around to see himself, happy and in vibrant colors sitting on his throne, looking at his wife over the side of his shoulder. She was behind him, being playful as she smiled at him. Pavan, dressed in black closed his eyes a moment, hand to his lips as he said, "Is that… me? Yes, I remember this. It was the spring before last. So this is a memory from the past?"

Sasha came around the side of the throne as they watched everything play out before the saddened king. _"A puppy, you say? … What do you think? No doubt you've already thought of a good name for it!"_ His younger self said gazing with love at his beloved Queen.

She gave a mischievous smile as she said, _"It's a secret."_

Pavan missed her look as he said, _"Why? If you've thought of a name, then I'm sure it's splendid. Tell me!"_

She shook her head as she spoke, _"Surely you have a suggestion too? A name for this puppy?"_

He smiled at her as he said, _"But I'm sure your-"_

She cupped his cheek, halting his words, _"Shush, now, Pavan. I think any name you came up with would be simply perfect."_

Her expression softened in love towards her husband as she spoke, _"My dear King. You're a wise and kind man. You should follow your own instincts."_ She tilted his head to the side slightly, one hand on one cheek, and the other hand on his other cheek. He closed his eyes, leaning into the touch, _"I was planning to use the name you thought of. That's all I'd decided."_

His eyes opened as the current King walked towards the pair, a smile on his face as they vanished. He sat on the throne as he placed his hands over his face, sighing softly as he spoke, "… Ah, yes. She was always like that, always giving me so much encouragement. Sasha… Why…" He cried looking upwards towards the skies, towards heaven. He still hurt, but seeing her had made him feel that moment of love, of enjoyment once more.

The music continued as he heard his younger self once more speaking, _"…Sasha. Why are you always so strong?"_

They were staring at one another now, and she just smiled at him happily. _"Because my mother gives me strength."_

King Pavan gave her a searching look as he said, _"Your mother? But she passed away years ago…"_

She turned from him, her hands over her heart as she smiled. _"I never told you, but I was very timid as a child, so weak and afraid. And every day, my mother would try hard to encourage me. When she died, I was so sad and lonely… But then I realized…. If I went back to my old weak self, I would have nothing left of my mother at all. It would be just as if she had never existed."_

King Pavan began walking towards her as she continued, _"I realized I had to be strong. That I must remember her words of encouragement and everything she taught me. That way, she'll live on inside me for always. Forever…"_

King Pavan extended his hand, to still the image of Sasha as he called out to her, "Sasha. You're right… I should be more like you…"

She vanished as she reappeared on the stairs leading to the terrace above. _"Shall we go out onto the terrace? The weather's so nice today. It would be lovely to enjoy the breeze together."_ She extended her hand to Pavan as the group noticed the past Pavan merged with the one dressed in black, becoming one.

The pair went upstairs as everyone else followed, and the music still played in the background. As the dawn rose, Sasha smiled at the coming dawn. _"Look! Your country stretches before us as far as the eye can see! Oh! Ascantha is so beautiful!"_

King Pavan smiled as he saw his kingdom before him as he murmured, "Yes… Beautiful, Sasha… So beautiful." She turned to give him one last smile, her eyes still so filled with love for her husband.

She spoke happily, softly as she began to fade, _"My darling king. For people to live their lives happily, you must be strong…"_

She vanished when the rays of light hit her as he tried to hold her. Vanishing, he collapsed to the ground once more. He held his arms tight to him, as if holding her again. "… I remember. Everything you ever told me lives on inside my heart. Forgive me, Sasha. I've finally opened my eyes… I'm so … sorry for being so sad and lonely."

He stood as he smiled down at his kingdom for once as he spoke, "… At last, I've finally awoken from my long and terrible nightmare."

Airlia gaped in wonder at the gentleness that shined in his eyes, and a new determination that had once been lacking in the king's broken eyes. She walked up to him and spoke softly, "Yes your nightmare is over dear king. Now you can break the nightmare for your people. They have been suffering equally."

Pavan turned to look at the girl and blinked. Her face was familiar but he couldn't place it. "Who are you dear girl?"

She blinked and looked back at her brother to see his nod. "I've finally been found. I am princess that everyone has been searching so long for…"

Pavan stepped backwards as he took her in fully. "Truly Princess Airlia has been found at last?! Then your brother was right all along…"

She nodded, "I'm a long story, but there's another who you could help currently. He stays at the inn, hiding because he was cursed to the form of a small deformed man meeting a toad."

Pavan nodded in agreement, "Yes, we'll go down there now and perhaps you can fill me in on everything else."

He went to a man near the edge of the castle wall. "Change the banners to our normal banners. We are no longer in mourning. I have important matters to attend to before I can change out of my garments."

The group took turns explaining the matters at hand as they eventually came out to the main floor of the castle. Pavan frowned; he knew Marian and Dale quite well and had banned them from his kingdom because they were trying to scam his people. They had claimed to have a child, who was ill, but why would both come to town and leave a child alone?

When she got to the point of her trying to save the abbot, he paled. "You've been through a lot dear princess. Relax while you're here. You're among friends."

King Pavan thought for a moment when they were done describing their journey, he hadn't seen a jester, but he could ask his people too.

They arrived at the inn quickly as the woman running it in the stead of her husband paled. "Your Majesty!" The group quickly noticed the change in her demeanor. She was smiling and dressed in bright clothing.

He merely smiled, "Do not worry. We are merely here to see their companion. Please do not be alarmed by his appearance as he's been through much in the past month. He is a friend to this country for helping me with my poor Sasha's death."

She nodded with a tender smile. "I do miss her, but I'm honestly glad you're doing better Your Highness."

They proceeded to the room that Trode was in while Draco knocked on the door. "It's me, King Pavan is with us. He knows everything."

The door opened slowly as a small hooded man came out. "I'm glad you're doing better King Pavan."

The king knelt before the small man who tried to turn away. "Don't be afraid King Trode. I understand the matters that have befallen you and your kingdom. You have a home here with us, and we were just about to have a banquet to celebrate my breaking free of the nightmare. I would like to extend the offer to you."

Trode looked squarely at the man as his wide eyes opened to their fullest. Nodding, he threw back his hood and braced himself emotionally for the derisive comments to follow. Pavan merely smiled as he spoke, "Come, let's go eat now. I'm sure it's ready to go."

He led them back to the castle as everyone took in the splendor of the newly revived kingdom. People moved about eagerly, happy to be able to play and enjoy life as the queen would have wanted.


	9. Chapter 8: Red, The Lady Bandit

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII. This will not be completely to canon long term.

The Missing Princess

Chapter 8: Red, The Lady Bandit

The banquet had been calming and enjoying as everyone ate and drank their fill. When the meal was done, a knock came to the door. "Enter." King Pavan called out as Emma came into the room with a nun.

"Yer Majesty, you asked about the jester before. Mina said she was out at the Riverside Chapel the other day and saw him heading south towards Pickham." Emma said as the nun nodded.

Trode thought about it, "The name sounds familiar to me…"

Yangus clapped his hands in gleeful joy. "Oi, that's me 'ome. I know a bloke who can 'elp us. 'Is name is Brains see."

Airlia frowned; the name tickled the back of her memory for some reason… something her mother or father may have said before but it eluded her. However, King Pavan spoke up. "While you all know him as Prince Draco, and Airlia as Princess of Argonia… you must not speak at all of their names. If there is a name they have gone by before, you must use it when you leave this place."

Yangus nodded, "Yeah 'e's right. Trode might not look like much, but the guv and guv'ness would be worth a king's ransom."

Draco nodded, "So once again I will answer to the name of Altair and Airlia will answer to the name of Melody."

The group quickly bid farewell to the king of Ascantha while the journey began towards the south. They stopped half way at a little cottage to rest for a short time. Yangus stretched his arms as he looked about. "Yea it's safer to stop 'ere than anywhere before Pickham."

Airlia frowned. She was still worried about Dale and Marian finding her somehow. Draco quickly read her expression. "Why not rest inside with Jessica and I. Alistair, Angelo – would either of you object to staying out here with Yangus to ensure no one comes to grab my sister."

The three instantly nodded in agreement while Trode thought long and hard. When he recalled the old tale, he called out. "Altair! I remember a legend about a mystical spring near Argonia. Does it exist?"

The dark haired prince put a hand to his chin in thought before nodding. "Yes, I remember now! My old tutor – Melampus – went there after he was retired from teaching me. I know where you're going – because it was rumored to have the power to restore from any curse. It might just work, especially since you two were in the magical circle that shielded the scepter's powers from ensnaring anyone else's mind."

Trode smiled with the first look of joy and hope that Altair had seen in a long time. A few of the people that he encountered made him smile, but not like that as he caressed his daughter's leg. "Soon my dear, soon. We need to find out where the blasted jester went and then we go to the spring."

The night progressed smoothly as everyone rested. While the trio outside slept in turns to ensure that the occupants remained safe. Once the morning came, everyone gathered around the fire to eat their breakfast of roasted veg and drink some water. With travel on the road, unless one came across meat and ate it that day, it would go to waste. However, vegetables were always bountiful and water was easy to transport in a small barrel in the wagon.

Fueled by their meal, they went to the south, following the well-worn path as Yangus led them to the west, and they eventually came to a town tucked into the mountains. The former bandit's chest puffed in pride as he proudly led the way to a pub. "You all just relax 'ere while I go and talk wiv' Brains about that Dhoulmagus."

The town looked like it was being held together with sandstone as there were fallen walls, broken wood and dust everywhere. Yangus led them down the main path as Trode bathed in the lack of attention, meaning he was free to move about the area. Altair sighed as he followed the king while Angelo, Alistair and Jessica looked uneasy about leaving the princess unguarded. Airlia shook her head. "Go. I should be okay for a short time at any rate. No one seemed to pay me much mind."

Angelo went inside with Jessica while Alistair remained outside with Airlia. The time alone was quiet and everything seemed good as the princess stretched. However the peace was not to last as some men came out of the inn across the courtyard from the pub. When they saw the girl, the men each grinned maliciously as the apparent leader stepped forward. "There's a bounty on your head girl. Time to make us some quick coin!"

Airlia glared as she reached for something to fight with and came across a staff sticking out of the wagon. "No way creeps."

Alistair called out to the others – but he was quickly silenced by the growing posse of people gathering. Airlia frowned when her brother didn't come out at the sound of the cry, something had to be amiss. She struck out – but the leading strongman grabbed her staff and ripped it from her hands with a chuckle. "Altair! Jessica! Help!"

The man shook his head, "We knew you'd be 'eading this way. Yer mum warned us – telling us that if we got you, they'd pay us a thousand gold."

Airlia struggled in the man's grasp. "Let me go!"

He glared at the petit brunette as he merely pulled her onto his shoulder and started his way down the path outside of town. "Although, I have to wonder. If they would pay a thousand gold pieces, would there be others who would pay more?"

She screamed one last time before he knocked her unconscious…

* * *

Inside the bar while Airlia and Alistair was relaxing outside.

* * *

Draco, Angelo and Jessica followed Trode – eying their surroundings warily. Something didn't feel right. Even as things seemed normal enough, it wasn't until Trode got his beer that things fell into place. Four men got up and came over to the two fighters and the mage to start an altercation. "Hey there babe… what's shaking?" One man asked, slurring his words while he ogled the red haired woman.

She glared at him, but said nothing, hoping he would just leave as most drunks do. However, it seemed to upset the men with him. One dusty blond man glared at her, "My *hic* friend asked you a question. It's rude to ignore him."

Jessica rolled her eyes, "I was ignoring him in hopes he would go away. The stink on your breath repulses me."

It seemed that had been the cue as one man threw a punch at her, which Angelo deftly grabbed. Draco was quick to deal with a second, and yet when Jessica was engaged with the third out of four men he heard Alistair scream out. Try as they might to quickly deal with their attackers, it wasn't fast enough as they heard Airlia scream out. The trio quickly dispatched the four attackers, taking their lives since they were a part of the apparent kidnapping of the princess.

Running outside, they saw nothing but an unconscious Alistair and Medea still tethered to the wagon. Draco screamed angrily to the sky… He had looked for so long, so hard for his sister and now she was gone again. Jessica tended to her brother's injuries with Angelo using his healing magic to try and speed the awakening process as Yangus came bounding up to them, no less bruised than the others. "Guv, Brains wos knocked over the 'ead when I got there. Seems a goon or two were lying in wait to attack me. You guys alright?"

He quickly saw the girl was missing as he growled. "I won't stand for that! You 'ang in there guv, we'll get 'er back."

* * *

Airlia groaned as she awoke, still being carried by the thug past a small isle as she struggled to free herself from his grip. "Someone! Someone, anyone! Help!"

A slap resounded as her mind was sent reeling. However, she was vaguely aware of others joining them. "'Old it right there mate. These are my lands. What are you doing wiv' that young woman?"

Airlia struggled through the haze, "Help… me…"

The female voice spoke again, "Oi! It's not proper to kidnap a lady mate!"

The man chuckled as she was dumped on the ground unceremoniously, "Wot are you going to do about it Red?"

A darker voice stepped up, "I'll 'andle this Red." The man squared off against the men before him. And as he fought, or rather – stalled them, the lady bandit quickly made her way to the girl and helped her up. Seeing the dazed look on her face, 'Red' slung the woman's arm over her shoulder and stood, supporting the princess.

"Stay wiv me dear." She whispered as she took off, while her man deftly finished with them before they could realize the girl was gone.

She arrived at her cottage at the center of the small lake she passed and helped the girl inside, locking her doors to prevent intrusion. Laying her on the sofa by the fire, she walked over to her stock of water to get some for the brunette. She didn't like when people kidnapped women. Yes, she didn't fight, but there were ways to get around it. There always were. Returning to the girl, she dipped a cloth in the water, wrung it out and placed it over the girl's forehead to hopefully ease the throb that had to be there.

* * *

Draco ran to the edge of town, with everyone hot on his heels as Yangus looked at the tracks. "They're 'eading into Red's territory. Let's ask 'er if she's seen 'em."

Angelo nodded, "I agree Altair, it may be our only lead."

Reluctantly the prince nodded in agreement. The blinding pain his sister was sent into several times had hurt him. "I will find you sis, I promise." He swore as they ran onwards around the mountains – hurrying to try and catch up with the bandits.

They came to an island where the only way onto it was via the bridge. Yangus wasn't pleased when he saw Red's guard, normally a stocky man and a great fighter was nursing injuries. He went up to the man without batting an eye, "Oi, is Red 'ome?"

The man nodded, "Yes but she doesn't want to see you. Push off Yangus."

Draco stepped forward, "I don't care what beef you have with my friend, but my sister was kidnapped. You will let me by so I can speak with her about it."

The man regarded the fury in Draco's eyes and nodded, wary of how strong he seemed to be. "I understand mate. Let's go. 'E stays out though."

Draco turned to Yangus, "Keep your eyes open. If that man was injured, the bandits may not be far."

Yangus nodded as he glared out into the forest surrounding the area.

* * *

Airlia groaned as she opened her eyes. "Where, where am I?"

A thick accented voice responded. "Yer in me 'ome. Who are ye?"

The brunette looked at the brown haired woman pulled into a ponytail wearing a red bustier protecting only her upper chest and a leather cover protecting her lower half. Wearing a brown leather sarong finished off the attire with a small belt knife at her waist, the woman stood leaning on one leg with her arms crossed.

The princess lowered her eyes, "Melody. I'm Melody. Where am I?"

The lady bandit sighed, "I don't think yer name is Melody, but given ye were being kidnapped, ye 'ave a good reason to 'ide."

Airlia nodded, "I ran from my parents after finding out they kidnapped me as a child. Apparently a price was put out on my head by them to bring me back after I found my brother, Altair." _Well it wasn't a __**complete**__ lie… It would have to do until she was sure she was safe._

Red nodded, "Well the name's Red…" There was a knock at the door… well more like a pounding as the bandit signaled for the girl to lie back down and try to stay out of sight.

Smoothing out her sarong, the bandit went to the door and demanded, "Who is it? I'm busy."

A male voice spoke up, "Red? My name is Altair and I'm trying to find some bandits who kidnapped my sister. Have you seen them?"

Red turned to face the girl who had instantly sat up upon hearing her brother's voice and nodded. The lady bandit motioned for the girl to lie back down in case it was a trap, where the bandits were using her brother. She turned back to the door and opened it. "Come in… Oh and you 'ave Yangus wiv' you do you?"

The bandit had the grace to blush, "'Ello Red. Long time no see."

She glared at him, "Fine, come in the both of ye."

Soon as the door was shut, she led them into the den. "I've seen some bandits carrying a girl, yes. I've also dealt wiv them. Yer safe Melody."

Airlia sat up and turned to her brother before leaping up to embrace him. After the quick embrace, he turned to Red. "You have my eternal thanks Lady Red."

The bandit blushed; she wasn't used to being called a lady in that way. "Yer both welcome. I don't like it when men ambush and kidnap a woman like that." Pushing the embarrassment away, she said, "If you ever want to thank me for it, there is a jewel called the 'Venus' Tear.' It's in a labyrinth to the north and Yangus couldn't get it. That's all I want."

Draco nodded, "I will happily see what I can do. You did a lot for me by saving my sister. People have been looking for my twin since she went missing."

Red smiled as she nodded, "Thank ye both for reminding me there's still good in some people."

The group quietly left Red's cottage while Yangus pondered the matters. "Wot do you say guv? Shall we go after the Tear while Brains is recouping? Shouldn't take long as I know most of the path."

Draco nodded, "Yes. Red was so nice to help Melody out, it would only be right." He turned to the man standing at the entrance of Red's home. "Could you take care of my friend and the wagon while we go do something for Red? This way we're not worrying about our friend while we go into the labyrinth?"

The man nodded. "Certainly. They'll both be well cared for."

Trode nodded, it was only right to help the lady bandit. "Well we'll be waiting here for you my lad."

Draco nodded as he watched Trode get led over to the small stable by the house before they left the small isle. Yangus led them north until the green grass was gone and all that was left was a barren wasteland of burnt ground. Trees were decimated into next to nothing but burnt remains. What was once ponds were now poisonous bogs as Yangus frowned in memory. "Yeah, this wos once a beautiful place mind you. But one day there was a terrible fire an' this wos all that wos left o' it. Now, nothin' grows 'ere but death." They could see the remains of the ruins on the horizon. There were once two statues, presumably of soldiers, but harsh wind had eroded the soldier on the right to nothing above his right ankle and above his left knee. The headstone leading down into ruins remained, but time and winds had eroded much of what was there into illegible and chipped stone.

They went down the stairs as Yangus spoke, "There are lots o' puzzles an' a few traps that are easy enough to spot. Stay close."


	10. Chapter 9: The Brains of Argonia

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII. This will not be completely to canon long term.

The Missing Princess

Chapter 9: The Brains of Argonia

When they first went inside the labyrinth, they noticed stone surrounding them forcing them forward into a more open area with a thirty foot drop. Yangus pointed to the red and gold jewel encrusted treasure chest. "Yea that 'olds the Venus' Tear. I'll lead you as far as I got, then 'opefully we can move forward to get that chest."

He led them to the west, "I went to the east before and it's just a singular room with a monolith. This way leads down." He continued to lead them down the stairs to the second floor. Yangus frowned as he led them past a door on the right and into a four way intersection. "That doorway before, it leads to a nasty pit of poison and a map." Checking his directions with each corner, he led them east and around a hole in the floor. "That 'ole leads to the same poison bog as before and that door ahead…" He pointed to a relatively normal looking door. "That is a spring to push you into the 'ole. Let's keep moving." He led them around the corner and into the doorway at the end to the steps descending into the third floor.

Once they went down the stairs, something felt odd as both Angelo and Alistair each put a hand on the hilt of their swords. Yangus's expression darkened as he spoke, "Guys, I have a feelin' that we're not alone."

Draco nodded as they went around the stairs and past a opening in the wall to their right, heading straight for the statue when four men came out from around that corner. "Hey lads, seems our little bundle of gold has come back! Come to us sweetheart and we'll get you back home." The dark chuckle made Draco frown.

Yangus took the cue from Draco and moved the statue just enough, "Guv'ness, duck behind here and run. We'll be right behind you. Just want to make sure they don't follow us no more."

Airlia nodded as she slipped into the small opening that Yangus closed afterwards. Airlia looked around and didn't see a place to hide as she ran down the tunnel and down the stairs. Looking around, she saw two paths and crossed her fingers as she ran down the small side tunnel to her immediate right and followed it around to a dead end. However, there were a few urns and she knew she could hide herself behind them. Quickly ducking behind the urns, she waited for help to come…

* * *

Draco drew his sword while Angelo drew his rapier. Jessica frowned as she tossed over her shoulder, "Guv, shall we just deal with these morons or do you want them to never move again?"

He shook his head, "Never move again is preferred as this is the second time they've gone after her. Obviously they haven't learned their lessons."

Jessica grinned maliciously as she didn't move for her whip, "Leave this to me." She focused her powers as a fireball came to the tip of her fingers and began to grow. "You should be running now boys." She flung the ball that had slowly become bigger than a coconut, and was bordering the size of a human head – incinerating the men. When all that was left was ashes, the mage pretended to dust off her hands.

Yangus moved the statue aside so they could go and try to find the princess. They didn't see her in the tunnel – so they followed the path, even as it led downwards into a room with two paths. Draco called out, "Sis, it's me. You're safe." He looked down the side tunnel when he saw a shadow coming around the corner and felt his relief soar when he saw her frightened face there.

She ran to the group as Yangus sighed. "This was almost where I got to. That corner she ran down was a dead end and over 'ere, it's a little 'arder to figure out. Come on."

He led them north, to a room that was partially divided by an eight foot wide moat of a poisonous bog. Yangus pointed to the bridge, "That's the only way across guv. But as you can see, it's on the other side. Looks impossible right?"

Everyone began to search around – to try and find some sort of switch or lever that needed to be triggered. Alistair, so lost in looking for something obvious didn't notice the small button he stepped on until the bridge lowered to the ground. Yangus slapped his forehead, "Cor Blimey! Keep yer foot there mate!" He went to the statue and pushed it over to where Alistair's foot was. They deftly switch the two as he sighed in relief. "Thanks mate, that was 'arder than it needed ta be. You see, it was visible last time when I came years ago. The last room is where I got stuck."

He led them around the back and forth around the winding corridor until they came to a giant rom with several tiles and two statues. "This is where we got stuck. Nothing worked here."

Airlia looked at the statues, something was funny about it. Jessica followed her gaze, "You onto something there?"

The dark haired woman shook her head, "Not sure. Something tells me it has to do with these statues. Not sure what though."

The well-endowed mage looked up, "There's a hole there, maybe… I think I know what's going on."

She turned to the others, "Line the statues up second from the end on both directions. I think we got something."

Jessica led Airlia to the respective tile as their hands gripped one another's tightly. "Hold on, it's gonna be interesting I think."

The pair braced themselves as the statues were moved into place, catapulting the pair to the floor above. Yangus scoffed as the men quickly launched themselves to the floor above. "Cor Blimey! The answer was right before my eyes! Damn!"

They hurried to the chest as Airlia read the inscription on the chest. "Only the pure of heart may open the chest and remove the jewel within unharmed."

She sighed as she knelt before the chest, clearing her mind and heart of her doubts, and her worries before putting her hands on either side of the chest. It glowed white before an unlocking mechanism could be heard. Airlia lifted the lid up to see the glistening blue gem. However, there were more than one gem as she threw it open fully. She would have to trust her heart and instincts to pick the right tear. Closing her mind and ears to the people around her, she reached in with her hands and gripped one that was partially exposed. Pulling it up, she found herself holding a shimmering blue gem before nodding to the others. "This is it! We've got the gem!"

Draco gathered everyone close before using his magic to warp them outside the labyrinth. Yangus eagerly led the way back to Red's home. "I'm so glad we got that tear! At long last I can close that chapter o' me life! Guv'ness, you were amazin'!"

They rounded the isle to the bridge and went across to the healing strongman. He looked at them before grinning. "Yer friend is safe an' sound."

Airlia went up to him and nodded, "We need to see Red though if you don't mind."

Nodding, he stepped aside as the twins and the former thief went inside to see her relaxing on her recliner. "Who is it?" Her voice roughly called out.

Airlia spoke up, "It's Melody with Altair and Yangus. We have something for you in appreciation for your help before."

Red stood up quickly, _There was no way they could have the gem_. "You wot?"

She walked up to the former bandit and offered a small leather cloth bag that held the jewel. "This is for you in thanks."

The lady bandit gaped as she took the bag and opened it to see the glittering blue gem. "Wow, so this is the Venus' Tear. I never expected ye ta actually get it. Thank you!"

Yangus shuffled forward, the stocky man blushing, "Well you did us a good turn, saving Melody that it wos the least we could do."

The brown eyed lady thief teared up at his humble words. She quickly shoved the emotions away; they could be processed later on. "Thank ye – all of ye. I 'onestly didn't expect this."

Yangus shook it off, "It wos nothing Red. I owed it to you for helping the guv'ness and 'sides, I wanted to make it up to you from my mess from years back."

Red turned away from the group, ending the conversation as the trio left while the woman clad in red and leather sat the tear on her mantle before relaxing in her rocking chair and cried softly.

The group reunited with Trode who smiled at the group. "Ready then to go back and find Brains?"

Yangus nodded, "Yea, but I'll just go in and leave you all out at the edge of town in case we have company again."

Angelo nodded, "Sound idea Yangus. I don't like the idea of someone going after Melody any longer and once we're over in Argonia's territory, she'll be safe I'm sure."

Draco shook his head, "I want to stop by Neos on the way home. If I've kept track of my days properly, mother and father should be going there on their pilgrimage they make every year. They pray there every year at this time of year for Melody's safe return to them."

Airlia looked at her brother sharply, "Really? You'll have to tell me all about them brother. I don't even know their faces…"

Draco nodded, "While we wait for Yangus, I wouldn't mind telling you about our family. There's more than just mom and dad. You have an uncle and a cousin too!"

He smiled as her face contorted from delight to shock and finally to excitement at learning her family was ever expanding. He was overwhelmed by the excitement flowing through her veins.

Once they arrived at the edge of the ruined town of Pickham, Yangus went inside while Trode moved over so Airlia could sit on the wagon. Draco launched into information of their family…

"So first we have mother and father… King Eltrio and Queen Xia. Your kidnapping when you were a newborn hurt them worse than anyone could have ever imagined. You see, word has it from some of the busybodies of the kingdom that they seemingly aged ten years on top of the years you have been missing. Both have salt and pepper dark brown hair. Their eyes always seem to have this hidden aura of sadness. If you were to look at them, you could smell the defeat there – even though they press on and rule the kingdom with our uncle, Clavius, watching from behind the scenes. He doesn't do it to usurp our parents, it's just he can only imagine the pain they've suffered when he lost his wife during our cousin's birth. He suffered for a year while his son was fed by the maids of the castle. So he knows only a small depth of how much pain they had to be suffering. Charmles is set to inherit the kingdom when I marry into the kingdom of Trodain so that they have a bloodline to rule the other kingdom." He said as his eyes dimmed in worry for his parents. _Would they even believe that he found her after all this time?_

Airlia nodded, "I can't wait to meet them. I don't know how I can even expect them to believe me though… Goddess I'm truly worried about explaining this."

He gave his sister's hand a gentle squeeze of reassurance while Angelo raked a hand through his bangs. "Eh everything'll be just fine Melody. And even if they don't believe you, we all do."

Jessica looked at him through narrow eyes, "What's your deal at any rate Angelo? Why did you really come with us after Maella Abbey?"

He merely shook his head, "I want to make sure he can't hurt anyone else like he did the Abbot and Melody. It was only because of her that Francisco lived. And she almost didn't make it because of her focus on saving others."

Alistair nodded, having heard enough. He turned to his sister with a small grin and a nod. Jessica turned away to hide the small smile, her brother approved of this man and it took quite the bit to earn that respect.

* * *

Yangus approached his friend's home from the path above the huts on the ground. Going down the stairs and into the man's room, he was happy to see the man moving about. "Oi Brains, how're you feelin' mate?"

The man turned around and smiled at his friend. "Hello Yangus. Thank you for your help earlier. I'm much better as you can tell. Now what's bothering you?"

Yangus grinned as he sat down while his friend sat across from him. "Well see it goes like this. We're chasing a bloke named Dhoulmagus. 'E put a curse on Trodain and killed Master Rylus. 'E also tried to kill Alistair Albert and Abbot Francisco."

Brains nodded as he adjusted his glasses sitting on his pointed nose. "Ah yes, I heard about that, and about how you are traveling with the missing princess. No I didn't tell those brutes that attacked us. That was the work of her former family you see. However the mage has started to cross the ocean. I don't know where he's heading, but it's somewhere to the west."

Yangus nodded as he got up and hurried for the door, yelling over his shoulder, "Thanks Brains. I owe you one!"

* * *

Moments later, Yangus hurried up to rejoin the group. "You guys! Seems that guy is heading across the ocean to find more people to kill. There is still no reason as to why…"

Draco nodded, "Thanks Yangus. Let's warp now to Neos and see if I can find my family."

Gathering everyone, the prince focused his powers and sent them in a flash of blue to the sacred isle of Neos. Trode looked around as he pointed to a ship, "That's the royal ship of Argonia. They're here. My boy, please don't tell them of what has happened to us and to Trodain."

The dark haired man nodded, "I will merely say that he stole the royal treasure of Trodain and now to prove my worth to the princess, I am seeking to get it back. I expect all of you to stick with my story! Then when Airlia is revealed, I suspect they won't even care…."

Once everyone nodded in agreement, Draco led them to the giant gates sealing in the sacred site of Neos. Trode pulled his hood up and tightened it, drawing the reigns closer to him so he could hide his green hands before Draco opened the gates to allow them all inside. Once they were inside, it was a straight shot past the roughly made stone houses and the few brick made buildings before the giant statue of the Goddess. Upon not seeing his parents, the prince explained, "They'll be at the goddess statue praying like normal."

He led them north across the bridge and small inner isle to the larger mass that was well guarded by stone walls. Beyond it, they could see the goddess statue there – looking exactly as Airlia had seen in her dreams. She crossed herself before continuing to the gates when a man pushed her back. Her brother immediately steadied her before glaring at the man. "You touch her again, and you'll lose your hand."

The brunette looked up at her brother in shock. She hadn't heard such a tone from him before that it made her blink, but she could understand the sentiment. The Templar studied Draco before nodding. "Only royalty and those of the faith may enter these sacred walls."

The man dressed in gold rolled his eyes blatantly, "Then obviously you need to check your sight because I'm Prince Draco. This is my normal traveling gear when I come to pray to the Goddess statue."

The guard looked at him before flushing and nodding. "Your Majesty! You may pass, but these riff raff must remain behind."

The gates opened as four people emerged from the gates. Airlia could immediately pick out her parents through their connection before a problem arose as she turned to her brother, "Draco, they won't believe me because my hair is a different color!"

He shook his head, "I'll explain that to them and all it needs is a good rinse and you're fine sis."

He pushed his way past the men as the pair ran up to their son. "Draco, what are you doing here?" King Eltrio asked as he looked at his son.

The boy shook his head, "I have much to tell you and mother. I see Abbot Marcello behind you, has he told you of anything?"

This time, his dark haired mother shook her head, "No, not really. Only something about an attack on the former abbot and that he was needed to protect the Lord High Priest."

Marcello ran up to the group and gave Airlia a tiny smile. "King Eltrio, Queen Xia, why not talk down by the Goddess statue where it's more private? I'm sure you all have much to talk about."

Rolo looked about to say something when he spied the girl that Marcello eyed. Something was off about it. Remaining silent for a moment, he nodded. "I agree, why not take everyone and go inside the inner walls to catch up quickly on everything."

Draco felt relief pour through his body as he led everyone inside. With the gates secure, and his parents looking at the group before him, he launched into his tale. "So I went to Trodain and met with Medea and her father. A man named Dhoulmagus came through and stole a sacred treasure from its walls. I went after him with the help of this former thief named Yangus." He indicated the rotund man. "As I chased him, another traveler joined me with green skin and a horse attached to a carriage. It seems the man tried to hurt him so he wanted to stop the man from going after another." _It wasn't necessarily true, but it was close enough._

"Turns out we were too late to stop him from murdering Master Rylus of Farebury. We went south and found out that he tried to kill Alistair and almost killed Melody." _It wasn't the time to mention that she was their daughter. That would have to be last…_ Taking a breath, he continued, "They joined up with Alistair's sister, Jessica and made their way back to Alexandria. When I arrived with my small group to the village, we compared notes and agreed to travel together. We found our way to Maella Abbey where we dealt with a minor situation and then the situation where Dhoulmagus tried to kill the Abbot Francisco. Melody had been badly wounded, but Marcello tended to her injuries after she collapsed from saving the abbot." He went over the important parts of the journey, leaving out Ascantha and finding out from a friend of Yangus that the mage went across the ocean. "I knew you would be here, so I figured I would come and see you both… Which brings me to the last point… Melody was apparently kidnapped – part of the situation we had to deal with in Maella Abbey. Melody… is Airlia."


	11. Chapter 10: Revelations

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII. This will not be completely to canon long term.

The Missing Princess

Chapter 10: Revelations

Eltrio blinked as his son's words sunk into him, it just couldn't be possible though… She had been gone far too long! Melody stayed still as she looked down at her lap, unsure of what to do or to say. However the queen blinked as the matter registered with her. It had just been far too long; it couldn't be possible that her daughter has come back to her. "It just can't be Draco. It has to been too long. Besides, her hair would have been brown, not red."

Airlia shook her head, "No, my hair is naturally a different color. It was a temporary dye that we used in Ascantha to hide me a little more from my former 'parents.' I overheard that them mention while I was grabbing herbs from the outside garden that they couldn't go to town anymore, that people were still looking for 'her.'"

Eltrio collapsed to his knees – something about her told him she wasn't lying – sobbing. He couldn't believe after all this time she had finally found her way home, his heart refused to let go.

Xia looked at her, seemingly remembering something. "There's only one way to know. Show me the back of your neck."

Airlia nodded and turned, lifting the back of her hair to reveal a small crescent mark. Xia gasped and fell to the ground… Or at least she would have if Draco hadn't caught her. Airlia blinked as she remembered the dream the Goddess had given her… These were the ones in the mist!

Eltrio was barely aware of his wife fainting as he looked up at her, "It really is you, isn't it?"

She nodded, "At least according to the dream where I was approached by the Goddess…"

Eltrio nodded as he murmured, "That explains why she wanted to see your neck. I thought about your birth every day, trying to remember any distinguishing marks and I couldn't… Then one day recently the Goddess came to us in a dream, saying she gave you a small crescent mark on the back of your neck so we could identify you. Goddess, I almost gave up… and in a way I think I did. Mothers never want to give up, but Airlia it's been so long…"

The princess nodded understandingly. "I know… but if not for the fact of what had transpired at my home, I might still be there, might still be missing… Still, when I ran, I found Maella Abbey because I couldn't run any further after hurting my ankle. Marcello took me in to help me with my injury, and then safely got me to Peregrin Quay where I crossed the ocean and found Alistair heading to the tower…"

Eltrio gaped at his missing daughter, so sad that she had suffered such a nightmare. When they were done Eltrio looked over at Marcello, "Thank you for saving my daughter. Each and every time that you have saved her…"

The dark haired man bowed, masking his unease of the king thanking him. He merely preferred to think of it as being thanked from the father's perspective. To him kings and queens were still useless, though he had slightly changed his view on princes only because of Draco.

The man had done more for his kingdom by going after a murderer, and looking for his sister himself. The thought made him go back to Angelo. The former Templar hadn't seemed to be all over the princess, so perhaps he was starting to change as Marcello had hoped the blond would. So perhaps… just perhaps… the prince was having the positive influence on his half-brother.

Pushing the thoughts away, "It was my pleasure and honor. They had changed her name at first obviously, calling her Serena. When she went to go north away from them, she decided on a name change to go by the name of Melody to hide further from her 'parents.'" He used the word loosely and a bit sarcastically.

Eltrio smiled at his daughter while Xia started to awaken. "Draco? Did I dream it all?"

Draco merely smiled and shook his head while the queen turned to see her daughter standing there meekly and smiled widely. "I'm so glad, so glad you're back with us Airlia. I had prayed so long and so hard to have you returned to us."

They quickly left the inner walls as Marcello bowed, "I apologize, but I have matters I must attend to at Savella. It seems Abbot Francisco is worried that one of the targets of that man's wrath is the Lord High Priest, Calchas. I'll also be able to tell him the princess has been found at long last."

King Eltrio nodded, "Please and with my thanks again Marcello. Truly, I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't been around to help my daughter. If you ever need anything, you merely need to let me know. If you ever come to my kingdom, you won't need to worry for anything as we'll take care of you Marcello."

The dark haired man nodded with a small blush. He wasn't used to being lavished over, but it was understandable as to why. "I was just honored to have been able to help Your Majesty."

The dark haired man bowed before leaving as they walked back to the main isle that the vendors were on. Draco excused himself for a moment and walked over to the hooded man. "I've kept a lid on Trodain and yourself, saying that you were almost murdered by Dhoulmagus while he was going to Farebury. I didn't give you a name, so I'd recommend going by the name Donovan to keep a lid on who you really are. She can continue to go by the name of Medea, saying you named her after the princess since the mare was so beautiful, just like her."

Trode nodded, "Right, I'll go introduce myself now. You think we'll be able to get a ride to the western continent?"

Draco nodded, "I certainly do."

They walked back over to the growing group as Trode nodded to the king and queen, "My name is Donovan. And this is Medea. Named her after the princess because of how beautiful the horse is."

Eltrio and Xia nodded, "Welcome Donovan. And yes that mare is quite beautiful. Would you like to come with us to Argonia?"

Trode nodded happily, "I would like that very much."

The group swiftly departed for the slim but long ship. Eltrio smiled when he saw his daughter standing at the rail, eagerly looking for the edge of the continent. However something tickled his mind about this whole mess. There was more to the jester carrying that scepter as he recalled his seer's last words. His eyes widening, "Draco, I need you to go onwards to Golding's mansion immediately! He's in trouble son!"

The prince turned around, "Golding? But are you sure?"

Eltrio nodded, "Yes Draco. The man's going after the sage descendants if I'm right. Golding, Master Rylus, Abbot Francisco, Calchas, and Alistair. There's another two, but I'm not sure who they are."

Draco nodded as he gathered everyone together and sped them off to Baccarat to hopefully save the man's life. When they arrived, they immediately saw the town on the hill, overlooking the rest of the land. Going up the stairs, they saw a guard whom smiled when he saw Draco. "Welcome prince! Golding is at his mansion if you're looking for him currently."

Airlia stepped up, "Has a jester come by yet?"

The soldier nodded, "He has only just arrived and is heading towards the mansion I believe."

The group needed no further prompting as they took off with Trode remaining at the edge of town. He wove them around people milling about, going to the mansion in the far corner of town before he threw the gate open. A knight came around to see them. "Prince! Golding is in trouble I fear. I tried to stop the jester but he merely froze me!"

Draco nodded, "I know, where did he go?"

The knight spoke again, "Upstairs to Golding's room. Hurry!"

* * *

The group burst into the house. Draco led them swiftly to the left and into the main room where there were stairs leading up to the second floor. He led them to a large bedroom where Golding was squaring off with Dhoulmagus. Draco saw red as he lunged at the mage who threw the scepter to try and kill the man in charge of the gaming town. Airlia moved swiftly to try and push Golding out of the way as Dhoulmagus hissed, "You! You should be dead! Why won't you die you stupid bitch?!"

The princess didn't respond, as the scepter landed in the strongman's upper shoulder. He screamed in agony while Airlia ripped it out of him before it could do more harm to the stocky fighter. When it was flung away, the evil mage screamed angrily. "You have interfered with me long enough brats." He sent a nightmarish wave of darkness that enveloped each of their minds as he went to try and finish off the man.

Jessica growled, she couldn't see, but she listened and knew where the man was as she flung a fireball at him, sending him backwards. Swearing an oath he left as the magic eventually wore away, leaving Golding weak and barely alive as the princess ran to him and began to focus her magic once more. She kept repeating the magic, even as her head swam with darkness of using her magic too much. Finally he opened his eyes as he groaned. "Damn! He broke the seal of my ancestors!" Turning his head, he saw the girl who was weakened from the magic usage.

Seeing the prince, hit him as to who the girl was as he shouted out, "Bring the magic water now!"

A woman came running to him with long green hair that was bound with a clip at the base of her neck. "Father? Are you alright?"

He saw his daughter and smiled, "Did you bring the water?" When she held a vial, he turned to the girl and reclined her in his arms. "Carrie, gently allow the water to slide down her throat. I'll coax it."

They worked together to restore her magical energies, which helped her to wake up. She opened her eyes as she took in the sight, feeling a bit odd at a man taking care of her like that as the memories hit her of the past few minutes. When she was finally able to sit up on her own, the woman dressed in red, black and gold smiled. "I'm glad you're okay." She directed her attention to Golding, "Father what happened?"

He sighed, "That jester. The one I told you and your brother to hide away from… He tried to kill me. He only failed because of our friends here. I recognize the prince, but not this young woman nor his comrades."

Draco explained everything, including finding his sister at long last. When he mentioned she was the princess, Golding paled. "So your family has been lucky enough to have her return then?"

Airlia nodded, "Yes. Seems that my brother never gave up looking for me. His reasoning was that if no one has seen me on this continent, then it has to be the eastern continent. No one can simply 'vanish' without a trace."

Golding nodded, "Come with me, all of you. I intend to repay you for your kindness in saving my life."

He led them outside where a man with short blue hair wearing a similar outfit to the girl was. "Cash, Carrie, meet the long time missing princess of Argonia, Airlia. My dear, these are my children."

The group exchanged pleasantries before Cash supplied, "Father, I've sent our men after the jester; hopefully they can stop him before he tries to kill another person."

Golding nodded in agreement. "I sure hope so Cash. But he's strong, so we're going to take our friends here down to the Casino and give them prizes out of the trade in area. I'm sure something there can help us."

The trio led the group outside of the mansion and to a large building that took over most of the western part of town. A large lit sign above it said, 'casino.' Going inside, he escorted them to a petite blonde behind a counter marked 'Prize Exchange.' Golding gave her a small smile. "We have much to celebrate right now. Did we get anything special into stock?"

She nodded, "Yes actually. We got this beautiful silver blue shimmering gown, we still have those liquid metal armors, oh and we got some swords of the same metal!"

Golding nodded, "Who can use swords among you?" When three men raised their hands, he nodded, "Four of those armors, three swords, two shimmering gown, one in the blue and one in the standard color, and two whips I think should do it nicely. Oh and my ancestor's axe. It would do well for this stocky lad with them." He chuckled while Yangus turned to him, eyes blazing.

"OI, I'm no lad!" Yangus challenged while Golding nodded.

"Aye yer not, but yer a lad in comparison to me and my age." Golding responded with a chuckle while Yangus shook his head in defeat.

When they were given the equipment, Golding handed Yangus the strong and broad axe. "This was my ancestor's axe. They call it the conqueror's axe as he used it to conquer his foes. Use it well to dispatch the jester before he can kill more people." He turned back to the woman, "Do we have plenty of that magic water dear?"

She nodded, "Yes. How many would you like?"

He handed her a leather sack, "Fill it with as many as you can. The girl uses a lot of magical energy all at once. It would be beneficial to her to have these on hand at any given time."

The woman managed to fill the sack with a few left over as Golding nodded. He would have to order his supplies later, but it was worth it to aid the young woman who had saved his life. Handing her the sack, he smiled. "Keep some with you always and you will be okay."

She blushed as she accepted it with a small nod, "Thank you Golding. It was very kind of you to help me like that. I'm just glad I could help save your life."

They left the casino as the Golding family came out to watch them depart. When they left the town, they hurried to Trode. Draco smiled, "I got there in time. Now let's go see Melampus. We have to see if we can reverse the curse."

Airlia merely remained silent, promising that the curse will be broken, and they could be revived.

They walked east from the exit of Baccarat, moving their way until they found the sign to direct them south and then east towards the spring. The trip took them through the hills and the valley between the mountains before they came to the last clearing. Airlia put a hand to her head; something about the area was affecting her as she gripped the edge of the wagon for a moment. The feeling left her as they rounded the small hut just before the sacred spring. They found a sage at the spring, dressed in purple with long snow white hair tied into two pigtails. He was leaning on his staff as he grinned. "Welcome Prince, it has been a long time… And I see that we have our young princess returned to us at last!"

Everyone gaped as the sage chuckled. "I lost my sight long ago, but her presence was so similar to her brother's that it is unmistakable. Have you been home yet? I don't believe your parents are back from their pilgrimage yet."

Draco spoke, "We saw them in Neos, but we had to go to Baccarat when father figured out who the next target was. However, I'm here about my fiancée and her father. They were cursed by the jester, but since the magic circle protected them I had hoped the mystical spring reverse their curses."

Melampus frowned, he could see the king and another princess, but something was obviously wrong. "May I examine the princess?"

Trode nodded, "Of course. Medea it'll be okay my dear."

The sage walked over as he examined and gaped, "My word… Here is her mane, her long neck, her shoulders, her tail…" Medea let out a soft whinny as he nodded, "Good heavens! He turned her into a horse! How terrible!"

They quickly unhitched her from the wagon before Draco led her to the water. "My love, drink from this spring. It may be enough to break the curse." She knelt down and drank greedily of the cool water. It had been refreshing after a journey over older grass and dirty water. Even the water in the barrel wasn't perfect, but it helped to quench their thirst when they were in areas without water, so it had to be rationed.

After a moment, she began to glow as she whinnied in alarm. Standing, she glowed so brightly that everyone had to shield their eyes. When she stopped glowing, she was human once more. She looked down at her hands and grinned in joy. "Father! Father look! I've become human once more!"

Everyone merely gaped at the beautiful princess, Airlia burning the image into her mind of the fiancée of her brother. Long brown hair and beautiful sapphire blue eyes. She wore a white and red gown with a blue cloak. The princess however, began to worry. "Am I dreaming this? Or is this some new trickery? Father, please say something… anything…"

Trode smiled as his eyes watered. "No my dear… I was just happy to see you've become human once more. You're so beautiful my Medea, just like your mother. Now it's time I restored my visage to my former glory!"

Trode walked over to the water as Medea ran to Draco and hugged him tightly. Her joy at being human once more was both visible and palpable. She wept for the emotions she had first harbored to the princess as she spoke to both of the royal children of Argonia. "I'm sorry for my sour attitude towards Airlia originally. I didn't know… I just worried that you were out to win a prince, even though you made it clear originally to my father. Then I was afraid you'd hate me because of the curse and how it hurts him so."

Draco chuckled as he kissed her brow, "You're so perfect to me my love. If you hadn't felt something like jealousy, I would begin to wonder if you were even real."


	12. Chapter 11: Family

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII!

The Missing Princess

Chapter 11: Family

Trode dipped his hands into the cool water and brought it to his lips, feeling the relief pour through him as he began to glow – finally returning to his own human form. He looked down at himself and cheered as father and daughter were finally human once more. Medea broke from her embrace with her fiancé to run to her father. They shared a hug of relief and happiness. However, the sage sighed heavily. "Your curses may break that easily, but the curse on your kingdom will not. You will have to destroy the scepter or return it to the magic circle for the curse to break."

Angelo thought about it, "No way would he willingly let the scepter leave his hands…"

Jessica nodded, "Destroying the scepter it is then, and likely killing him as well."

Alistair nodded as he resolved to help as much as he could. "We got gear from Baccarat, could you possibly bless it?"

Melampus nodded, "Of course sir. Bring it forward and I will bless it."

Alistair brought out the liquid armors, while Angelo carried the swords. Jessica had the whips and Airlia had the dresses while Yangus brought up his axe. Melampus had them lay it all out by the spring as he blessed each piece. When he was finished, he turned to the group. "It is done. Your parents should be approaching Argonia's gates as we speak. Warp yourself there and the wagon will follow along. I'm sure there will be a horse who will allow you to tether her to pull it along."

Draco nodded as they quickly reclaimed everything. "Thank you – for everything Melampus. I promise to come back and see you soon." He gathered everyone by the wagon as he focused his magic. Smiling, he spelled them to the gates of Argonia where he could just make out his parents heading towards them.

Turning to Trode, Draco suggested, "I'll tell them Donovan went off on his own path after helping to save Golding's life. You joined up with us to see if we reclaimed the sacred treasure that was stolen from your castle. Pretty easy, and I'm sure Golding won't entirely mind because he wants the jester dead."

The king nodded, "Yes, but please… I beg you Draco my boy, don't tell them we were cursed." At Draco's nod, the conversation was silenced until King Eltrio and Queen Xia caught up to them.

"Son, I don't want to tell everyone she's back just yet. I want to be able to share the incredible news with your uncle and cousin first, so if you could please…" Eltrio pleaded as Draco nodded.

"Sure father. Oh and King Trode and Princess Medea caught up with us in Baccarat where Donovan went on his own way. He saw the jester's moves first hand this time got worse and he decided discretion was the better part of valor." Draco said as Xia nodded after embracing her future daughter-in-law.

They went inside with Yangus pulling the wagon just inside the gates. Eltrio frowned, "I'll see about getting you a horse for the cart. It shouldn't be a big deal as we have several around the area."

Trode nodded with a small smile, "Thank you King Eltrio. That would be most helpful while we try to recover the royal treasure."

Eltrio smiled at the short king before they began walking into the kingdom as people filed out of the building, gawking at the group with the king and queen. Everything was going smoothly until they passed by a fruit vendor when a lad was shoved out of the small building. Instinctively, Airlia grabbed for the boy and caught him. "Are you okay?" Her frown put the blond haired lad at ease.

"Not… not really… I'm really hungry and my parents are gone…" The small boy asked as she quickly took stock of his appearance. His clothes were a little ruffled, indicating that he hadn't been able to clean it properly in a while. His blond hair was dirty, and his blue eyes were lackluster indicating he hadn't eaten properly in at least a week. Further evidence of starvation was how thin he was, and his slightly gaunt cheeks.

"Gone? Are they dead little one?" She asked as she smoothed over his hair like a mother would. Eltrio and Xia shared a secret smile of approval.

He shook his head, "No! They went to the north to visit my grandmother who was ill. But they haven't returned… It's been over a month and the food that I tried to ration ran out."

Airlia frowned as she looked him over. He had been starving for a while. She gave him a tiny smile, "It'll be okay. I'll go get you some food. Just wait here."

However, no more had she stood and turned then to see the angry vendor. He raised his hand with a knife as she took a protective stance. She would defend the child while no one knew who she was. As he brought the knife down, her hand lashed out, halting his movement. While he glared at her – startled by her move, she launched her other fist to strike his nose, sending him backwards. He cried out, "You bitch! You're in this with him aren't you?!"

She saw red as Draco quickly stepped in. "You will do nothing to her – or to the boy – am I clear? Now get the hell out of my kingdom. You're finished!"

The guards quickly came when they saw the prince getting into the middle of the fight and escorted the man out. Draco turned back to her, "You okay?" At her nod, she turned to look at the frightened boy. The prince smiled as he knelt before the boy, "Why not come with us into the castle? We'll get you some food. Do you have any siblings?"

He shook his head, "No. But I'm not fit for a castle!" The small light brown haired boy tried to run as Airlia gently caught his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

She giggled, "Well I'm not either nor are some of my friends, but we were invited, so if he extended the invitation to you – then you're perfectly fine."

He shook his head but gave in at the reassuring squeeze as he gripped her hand tightly. Eltrio's voice cut through the chatter, "Let's go then shall we everyone? We have some important matters to discuss with Clavius."

The walk to the castle was quick and frightening to the princess who was struggling to take in everyone she saw, but there were so many faces and places. No one really knew who she was, though she suspected they had their hunches. Upon entering the castle, they were quickly swallowed up by the guards. Xia quickly put them all in their place, "These people are our friends. They helped to escort your prince. You will give them the space they deserve."

Taking a deep breath, Airlia was quickly led up the stairs to the second floor where they saw the painting of the Prince with their mother and father. Her eyes flooded with a brief sadness at missing so much of her family's life. Even in the picture, she could see the sadness that shouldn't have been there.

Turning, she saw a painting of whom she could only guess to be Clavius and Charmles. The King gave her a reassuring squeeze at the elbow, "It'll be okay. Clavius may seem stern, but it's because he has what's best at heart for the kingdom. We've all missed you terribly Airlia. Don't blame him for being a little sour. Charmles is merely his son, and will be the king of Argonia when Draco marries his bride. You'll be free to marry whomever you want – especially since this wasn't the life you were raised to be apart of."

She nodded as the child holding her hand gasped. "You're the princess? You should have told the guards, they would have dealt with him for you!"

Airlia shook her head, "No little one. While I may be the princess, I was taught to defend myself a little by my 'father.'" She used the term sarcastically, to show she doesn't see him as her father any longer. She continued, "Out in the woods where I lived for years, I was taught how to defend myself in case something ever happened. I just don't like fighting."

They rounded the corner where the giant doors loomed to the throne room. King Eltrio waved the guards away, "I need a few minutes with my brother alone guards. You may return when we call for you."

With the guards gone, Eltrio pushed the doors open to show a man sitting on the throne with a thin, intelligent looking blond boy at his side. Before him was a dark haired squat man who barely came up past the throne's seat when next to it. Eltrio shut the doors behind him and went to his brother with a serious look. "Clavius, I have important matters to discuss with you."

The moment his tone hit the blond older man, he looked up to study his brother. Gone was the exhaustion and sadness. Clavius stood as he mused silently… _something changed_. "What is the matter Eltrio? You seem… different."

Eltrio broke into the widest grin his brother had seen in so long before he exclaimed, "I found my daughter! We must hold a festival to celebrate!"

Clavius's eyes widened in shock as he rose sharply in surprise, the disbelief turning to shock and surprise. "Found?! How?! It's been so long… So long…" He closed his eyes as tears leapt to them, forcing their way out.

Airlia walked forward as she nodded her head. "It's a long story … uncle Clavius…"

Charmles ran forward and hugged his cousin tightly. Goddess he was so happy she had returned to their kingdom. Once the embrace was broken, she looked around. "This feels weird to me. I know it shouldn't… I feel happy, but it just feels odd having so much family all at once…" She uttered as her mind went to the dark haired man. She realized internally that it felt… incomplete. Marcello wasn't there to bask in the excitement too. She turned to her mother and father who merely gave her a secret smile.

Clavius observed her as he came closer, "Why is your hair a different color child?"

Airlia explained the story, leaving out the curse on Trodain – but including the dream from the Goddess. When she finished, Xia explained about how she had a similar dream, saying that their daughter was now traveling in good company and she had been given a small birthmark to identify her with. When the story was done, Clavius rejoiced excitedly as he stood. "I'll arrange a festival. Not today, let everyone relax for a day or so. But tomorrow would be just fine."

Xia nodded as she left to find a courier that she could trust to give the special invitation to Marcello and to the Lord High Priest. She wanted the dark haired man to be able to celebrate… Something told her that the princess had grown more than a little attached to him.

Eltrio turned to Clavius, "This doesn't change my plans for this kingdom. I still want your son to rule it. I just want her to be able to enjoy her heritage for a short time." When the blond nodded, the pair of men relaxed.

After a few minutes to relax and enjoy the family gathering, Eltrio led everyone outside of the castle and to the small isle between the two sections of the kingdom. "My people! As you know, eighteen years ago my daughter was kidnapped! By a strange twist of fate, she has been found!"

He had to wait for a moment before continuing as people cheered loudly. Airlia blushed with the attention that was being thrown to the group. The young lad she had saved merely gave her the reassuring squeeze this time. Eltrio finally got the calm that he needed to continue, "So I declare that tomorrow is a rest day with a festival to celebrate her return to us!"

Everyone erupted into cheers while Airlia kneeled down before the little boy. "I apologize. We got swept up into this hullabaloo and I haven't even found out your name…"

He grinned sheepishly, "I'm Drake. My parents wanted me to be noble like the prince, so they sort of named me after him in hopes I'd get some of the traits he has."

Draco grinned at the boy, whether or not he knew it, he now had a family that would take care of him. When the cheering subsided, he noticed that his sister and her new friend were worn out especially. He turned to his mother, "We should allow them to go inside and rest for a bit."

Xia nodded as she quietly escorted the pair inside and up to her chamber on the fourth floor. Tears leapt to the woman's eyes. "This was to be your room, but I couldn't even come in here while you were missing. Others wanted to change it up, but I refused. A mother knows when her children are dead and I never felt it with you. As for your little friend, there's a room next door that has a spare bed – intended to be a guest room, but he can stay there while you both rest today. It's been a long and exhausting day."

Xia kissed her daughter's forehead before taking the hand of the little boy and escorted him to the next room where they could just rest. Airlia laid on the bed and before she knew it, she was unconscious to the world at large.

When morning came, she awoke feeling jarred as she looked around and recalled the situation as it was. She got up and walked to the wardrobe and opened it, surprised to find an armload of dresses there – all approximately her size. Turning to the shimmering dress in silvery blue, she removed her worn and dirty traveling gear before going to the small tub in the corner to clean herself up. If there was a festival in her honor, she should at least be presentable to it. Cleaning the color from her hair, and the dirt from her body, she finished quickly to don the new dress. She slipped the mysterious crescent moon pendant off now that she had a safe place to put it for good. The last thing she had to do was slip on her leather loafers, she went outside to stare out into the kingdom.

She frowned though, when she saw the familiar pair slowly making their way to the castle. _They found me?! They'd dare enter the kingdom that they kidnapped me from?_

Fear coursed through her blood as she heard Drake's words from behind her. "What's wrong Princess?"

Airlia turned with a small smile, "Just call me Airlia. Nothing is overly wrong, just surprised that those two people would dare to come here. We must run!"

The two dashed into the castle to run into Marcello. He had a wide grin on his face when he took her in. Wiping the look off his face though was the fear in her eyes. "Airlia, princess, what's wrong?"

Her silent plea spoke volumes as he nodded. "They've found you, haven't they?" At her nod, he gripped her hand gently, "Let's disappear into the castle – where's your parents? Surely they could deal with them."

Airlia shook her head, "I don't know. Perhaps the throne room. I'm still so lost in this huge place."

He led her down to the second floor where they ducked into the throne room quickly as the giant doors were thrown open leading into the castle. They ran to the rulers. Marcello explained the situation as Xia paled. _I can't lose my daughter again, not like this! _Turning to her husband, she saw a black look on his face, foreboding pain to the ones who would come after their daughter again.

They had her go behind them with Drake to keep the child safe. Marcello stood before the king and queen, hand on the hilt of his weapon to keep his lady safe. He would be dead, cold, and in the ground before he would let them touch her. When the door burst open – Xia paled. She knew the woman with silvery hair. She opened her mouth to scream when Draco and the others showed up. Draco saw them and realized who they were. He had seen them at Maella Abbey!

The woman came up to the queen, "Queen Xia, our daughter ran away when she got it into her head that she was some princess. I assure you, she isn't-" The woman didn't get a chance to finish as Xia lunged at the woman, going past Marcello to do so.

"You dare to say this isn't my daughter?! I know it's her, my son knows it too. The goddess has even told the two of us who she is so that she may know of her true heritage. You bitch; I condemn you and your husband to the dungeons! You kidnapped and held my daughter prisoner for eighteen years!" Xia spat as she slapped Marian.

Airlia blinked, "Mother, she was one of the maids… I remember vaguely. I was an infant when I was grabbed! She took me across the ocean, feeling like if you had two children and she couldn't have any, then she was entitled to take one!" _How selfish of her to assume that Xia would be happy with the kidnapping of her daughter._

Marcello growled as he lunged for Dale when he tried to defend his wife. "You will not aid her. You both shall suffer in the dungeons I think for kidnapping the princess!" Draco nodded as he came and helped to subdue the angry male. With both parents in custody and down in the cells, Airlia felt at peace for the first time in a while. There were still some major adjustments that she would have to make to get used to her new life…


	13. Chapter 12: Preserving Life

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII!

The Missing Princess

Chapter 12: Preserving Life

Marcello smiled as the festivities began to take place as the large group made their way out of the castle. Tents were set up everywhere – and everyone was dressed in their finest garbs. Music could be heard about from various minstrels playing in unison of the celebration. Airlia blushed at the festivities in her apparent honor as Drake pulled at her hand. "Princess? What's going to happen if my parents don't come back?"

Airlia turned and sank to her knees in one fluid motion. "You'll just have to stay with me. What do you think about that Drake?"

He smiled widely as he wrapped his arms around her neck. "I'd love that! No one else has bothered to care about me or my well being and then I meet you yesterday and already I have a growing family of friends! Thanks Airlia!"

The dark haired man envied the lad who was hugging the princess tightly. It still didn't make sense to him that the king and queen of Argonia would invite him to this celebration. _Does this mean I won't be able to be with the woman I love? Was this to rub it in on me?_ His thoughts were dark as he tried to celebrate with the young woman, but felt his heart wasn't in it completely. With the dye gone from her hair, she looked so much like the queen and yet… she was still so much more than that.

Draco smiled as he turned to his sister, "See sis? I told you everything would be okay!"

Her only response was a grin with a nod. Life was good with her new and ever growing family as Marcello led her out to the dance floor and swept her into a waltz. Airlia blushed as she whispered, "I've never danced… Please forgive me if I step on your toes."

He grinned playfully before leaning in, "It'll be okay. Just follow my lead. I promise, it's not hard." The waltz had lasted for five minutes before the young Drake pulled her into a dance.

As Airlia danced with him, she could only picture if this was her own son. Smiling they danced for a few rounds before her brother swept her into a dance after having danced with Medea in a multiple celebration of their shared good fortune.

And so it went until Marcello snagged her from Yangus to grab her a bit of food. Airlia found herself luckily remembering each person that she encountered – including where some of the shops were. However, the peace was not to last as the sun began to set when three travelers collapsed at the gate.

Airlia had spotted them first while she was dancing with her family in a traditional Argonian dance. Frowning, she paused mid stride as she saw the first form one slump against the gates. "Marcello! Angelo! Come with me, there's people who need our help!"

The trio raced to the gates where Airlia immediately tended to the female mage, while Marcello tended to the guard and Angelo tended to the priest. "He wasn't… there… left a tr-trap…" The soldier said as the priest tried to continue. "I used all of my powers to try and sustain us to get to come here. We know you're after him… after him too…" The priest collapsed as Angelo focused his powers – healing the wounds completely.

"He's going to be okay, he's just exhausted for now." Angelo said as he helped the priest to the inn where the inn keeper assisted the former Templar.

Airlia finished healing the mage's wounds while Marcello finished healing the soldier's wounds. They worked swiftly to take them to the inn so the pair of travelers could heal with their other comrade who was already resting comfortably. Once situated, Airlia turned to Angelo. "Go get the others. We have to do something about Dhoulmagus!"

Angelo nodded as Marcello bowed to the princess. "My lady, I must return to the Lord High Priest's side. The Templars are protecting him currently but I fear Abbot Francisco's words will indeed come to pass."

She nodded as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Please Marcello, be careful."

He gazed into her brown orbs and couldn't help but give her a small smile and a nod. "Of course Princess…"

She stopped him in his tracks when he said 'princess.' "Please, call me Airlia, not princess."

He gave her a slightly wider smile; it gave him hope that she would follow her heart, and maybe find herself loving him after all. Just like he loved her… "Of course… Airlia."

He allowed his gloved hands to touch her own before he left as Angelo gave her a look. "I know what you feel Airlia, and I envy it. May you find love on your path my friend."

He ducked out while she finished tending to the wounded warriors. Something about the trap bothered her, but she couldn't put her fingers quite on it. Draco ran up with the others hot on his heels. "What is it sis?"

"Dhoulmagus wasn't where they thought he was heading. A deadly trap laid in wait for them – which they barely escaped. It seems he is heading elsewhere, but I don't know where." The princess said as she finished tending to the last of the warriors, all of them resting comfortably now.

He nodded, "Probably to the north of here. I'd rather you stay here and get to know everyone. You've only just returned to us, while I've spent my whole life with them. But I will leave that up to you."

Airlia nodded, "I think I'd like to stay here indeed for now Draco. But if you should need me, you know where to find me."

He gave her a genuine smile, "I'll do my best to stop that madman before he kills another." He left with the others in tow as Airlia returned to her parents.

Eltrio looked at his son, "What is wrong Draco? You look tense."

Draco frowned, "I need to continue chasing that madman who stole that treasure from Trodain. He nearly killed three warriors in a trap that was likely intended for us."

Xia gasped, "How horrible! Are they okay?"

Airlia nodded. "Yes, and I will be returning to the three recovering warriors to make sure they are okay. Draco is going ahead while I remain here."

Eltrio nodded. "Draco, my son, be careful. If things get too dangerous, just return to us and we'll send out the guards to deal with him. I know this is a matter of pride and you want to help your future wife."

Yangus grinned as he stepped forward. "I'm going wiv' 'im o' course!"

Alistair, Jessica and Angelo all voiced their agreements that they were going to come with the prince to keep him safe. Eltrio and Xia both felt their hearts lighten as they nod. "Agreed, thank you all, and please be careful!"

Airlia left the castle and hurried for the inn near the entrance of the kingdom, nodding to everyone who acknowledged her. Hurrying back to their sides, she began keeping a close eye once more on the three warriors who had been seriously injured by Dhoulmagus. "You three just relax, you're safe now."

The mage reached her hand up to the air, grasping for something unseen. Airlia walked over and clutched her hand. "What's wrong? You're safe here in Argonia."

Her brown eyes opened as she looked at the princess. "He is trying to break the seal and reclaim his powers. Once he does, he will rule over all under his thumb as if they were his slaves. He assumed we wouldn't survive his attack and gloated over his targets. A man named David, the Lord High Priest – Calchas… and then there is a family in Orktusk. He isn't sure if the sage passed down from mother to son, Marta and Marek, but he'll kill them both to be done with the matter."

Airlia nodded. "We figured as much. How are you feeling?"

She tried to sit up and groaned. "I feel like I just fought with the grave and barely escaped. My friends, have they woken?"

Airlia shook her head. "Please, don't try to rise yet as your injuries aren't fully healed. Their injuries were far worse though, so they may sleep for a time yet. Just relax, you'll be okay."

She got up and went back to the church on the other side of town to find the resident healer. He turned to her with surprise. "Princess? I'm truly glad for your return."

Airlia smiled at him. "We have three recovering in the inn. Please could you look them over? I am worried about my brother and feel that it's necessary to look in on the situation."

He nodded, "Of course. I'll head there straight away."

She left the church to go find her father sitting in the throne room in the castle. Eltrio was still so happy that his daughter returned until he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong Airlia?"

The princess frowned, "I worry for Draco. I heard the jester who attacked Trodain and stole the scepter is heading north to Arcadia to kill a man named David, then to the north. I want to inform Draco of it. I guess… I'm requesting permission to join them. I could help save some innocent lives."

Eltrio frowned. "I don't want to lose you after being gone so long Airlia. We've spent the last eighteen years in hell wondering if you were alive and why someone would take you."

She nodded. "I know father. Still, it's my duty to help save lives is it not?"

Xia frowned, "I would prefer you to remain here for a while, but then we'd be no better than your captors my daughter. Still, let me send the captain of the guards, Marcus, with you to ensure your safe arrival."

Airlia smiled with a gentle nod. "Thank you mother."

The queen sent one of her guards to find the captain. The man returned with the captain in tow. The captain did a sweeping bow to the princess. "Princess, shall we hurry then to your brother?" She studied the captain of the guards. He was a full foot taller than her in his gear as he observed his princess. Her sparkling eyes drew him most, the passion within them to help her brother. At her nod, he led them outside as Drake followed.

Airlia turned to him with a gentle smile, "I'm going to go to Arcadia. Is that where your parents went?"

He shook his head, "No, they went to see my grandmother in Orkutsk."

Airlia nodded, "You can stay in my room while I'm gone. I'm sure mother will enjoy having a small lad about the castle for a while."

He smiled as he ran back to the castle and the open arms of the queen as she gave a watery smile to her daughter. The warrior and princess gave a small wave before Marcus threw a chimaera wing into the air. "Arcadia."

The pair appeared before the stone town of Arcadia. Marcus frowned. "I'm going to stay with you princess, until we reunite you with your brother." Her only response was to nod as they saw a dark cloud swirling above a large mansion near the back. However the captain cursed. "Damn, that's Dominico's home. Perhaps David lives there?"

They hurried along the stone steps, and quickly found themselves at the large mansion without much ado. Ignoring the village and the structure at large, they hurried inside to see the prince at the edge of the room just above. Airlia grabbed her dagger, rather than whip because she wasn't sure what would happen. Hurrying up the stairs, she found Dhoulmagus standing off against a small boy and a rotund man. "Kupas… It's time for you to step forward and accept your fate!"

The small boy with raven hair frowned as he put an arm forward. "You'll never be allowed to hurt Master Dominico!"

Dhoulmagus cackled. "You think he's Kupas?! Stupid boy, time to seal your fate!"

Airlia felt her heart leap in fright as she flung her knife, missing the jester, but not his arm as it sliced his elbow. "Damn you, you just won't go away will you?!"

He raised his scepter and pointed it at Airlia. Flinging her harshly, he sent her backwards to be stopped by Yangus and Angelo. "Got you guv'ness!"

However, it was enough of a distraction for Dhoulmagus to pierce David in the chest. "No!" Draco screamed as Dhoulmagus vanished with a grin.

They hurried forward as Airlia undid her belt. "Get the medicine ready for me Angelo." She hurried to David, regardless of her shakiness from the attack. David was still gasping as Dominico sank to his knees in sorrow.

"Everyone just shut up so I can try to help him. Please." Airlia said, drawing the calmness to her. She focused on her healing magic to try and close the wounds. Even though the wounds closed, his still wasn't waking up. "No, David… Kupas… I won't give up!" She began to press down on his chest, drawing from knowledge that she had no idea where it had come from, but wasn't questioning it, yet. After the tenth compression, he began to gasp.

Airlia smiled as she helped him to sit up, and while the adrenaline died down, she realized just how tired she had become as Marcus forced the small vial into her hands. "Drink. Now." He turned to Angelo. "Keep them coming!"

When she had been given five of her magic waters, Airlia began to wake up. "Dav...id… is he okay?"

Marcus nodded, "You shouldn't have given so much of your energy princess. You could have died!"

Airlia frowned, "I had to Marcus. I had to save him. He shouldn't have to die because of a madman's rage."

Alistair helped the princess to stand as Dominico began to cry in relief. "Thank you for saving him. I sense your magic is different from most… I might be able to help you though. Your healing magic drains your energy so let's see if I can raise your energy itself young lady. Then I will help your ally who is a powerful sorceress."

He focused his energy on finding hers and seeing about trying to strengthen it. He grinned as he found an untapped well of energy and found the block that prevented her from being able to utilize it. "Alakazam!"

When the spell was over, Dominico was panting as he realized how much energy she had to have been exerting before that… how close to death she had come at that point. "It should be much better dear girl." He knew that the man had called her a princess, but he couldn't be sure it wasn't just a nickname.

She gave him a ghost of a smile. "My name is Airlia, princess of Argonia. Now is David alright?"

He nodded, "Yes, and only thanks to you princess, your brother and his companions. My stupidity and bigotry of my family line that passed down onto me blinded me to the truth. Now, it shouldn't be so hard on you to use your magic dear girl." He turned to Jessica. "It's your turn my dear. I can unlock the powers within you that have yet to come."

The red-haired mage nodded, "That would be good Dominico. Please."

He focused on his powers and felt within her for the powers of ice and fire. She was far stronger than he had given her credit for as he unlocked the last levels of each spell. "Alakazam!"

Jessica gasped as she felt as the fire erupted within her and the ice chill her worse than any blizzard she had ever heard of. She smiled when the fire and ice worked together, empowering her deeper than anything she had ever known or felt. "Thank you Dominico."

David came up to the rotund mage dressed in green. "Master Domin–"

Dominico held up his hand. "David, no more servitude for you my boy. You are now my equal and shall live within this house as my own brother would have. I can only hope you forgive me."

David blushed but nodded. "Thank you M… Dominico."

Dominico called out to his servant. "Mary, bring the heavy cloaks if you please. One for each of our new friends, plus two for the travelers outside."

Mary brought up a total of eight cloaks. He pointed his finger at it and casted a spell, "Alakazam!"

She began handing out the cloaks as the mage explained. "These have been enchanted to withstand the cold, bitter temperatures of the north. It should let you get to Marta to keep her safe. I know the line of the sage didn't pass down to her son Marek, because he didn't take up the mantle of the sage destiny. Be careful, and be safe."

They all nodded in agreement, each taking a cloak while Draco took the two extra for the princess and king of Trodain. Going back outside, Draco went to the wagon immediately. "My love, King Trode, please take these cloaks and be prepared to use them. We're going north. Dhoulmagus almost killed a young man but Airlia was in time to save him."

Trode nodded. "How is she holding up?"

Draco smiled, "Better. Dominico helped her to reach into her magic so that she might keep her strength up. I can only hope it works long term."

Trode nodded as the others joined them. Airlia turned to Marcus, "You can return home if you wish Marcus. I'm safe with the others."

He nodded as he turned to his prince with a bow. "I trust you and the others will keep your sister safe?"

Alistair smirked as he came up next to her. "Of course. We've protected her thus far, it's only a little further and it's over. For good."

Marcus nodded as he flung a chimaera wing and vanished back to the kingdom of Argonia to return to his duties of protecting the king and queen.

The group proceeded north along the grassy plains where it took about a full day's trip to come to the cold passage leading to the frozen north. Everyone quickly put on their thick, wool cloaks before proceeding in, immediately grateful for the warmth as a cold wind blasted its way at them.

Medea shivered, even under the warmth of the cloak as Airlia removed hers and gave it to the shivering princess. "Here, you need this more than me Medea, please."

She frowned trying to give the cloak back, "But you'll get sick."

Airlia merely shook her head. "I'll be alright. I've lived in the mountains. It can't be all that much worse. Worst case, Angelo keeps me warm." She giggled because of the unsaid joke with Marcello and his silly jealousy of his brother.

Angelo picked up on it immediately as he came up to the princess. "I don't think Marcello would appreciate me letting you get cold either."

Moving forward, they were met with a bitter wind as the princess of Trodain found herself grateful for the extra cloak as they hurried through the passage and out into the open while a freezing blizzard was raging. "We should hurry so none of us get sick." Trodain said.

They hurried through the mountain, ever aware that even the slightest sound could set off an avalanche. However Yangus frowned before he picked up Airlia and Draco and tossed them into the wagon. "Go Trode. We'll keep up."


	14. Chapter 13: The End Of Tyranny

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII!

The Missing Princess

Chapter 13: The End of Tyranny

The group barely outran the avalanche somehow thanks to Yangus. When they were able to catch a breath, Jessica nearly fell. "Oi, that was a little rougher than I'd have liked. What do you suppose it was all about?"

Airlia frowned. "It was likely Dhoulmagus trying to take us out so he can do whatever evil he pleases. Let's hope we're not too late to help Marta."

Airlia and Draco got out of the wagon as the prince gave his sister his cloak. "We'll trade on and off until we find shelter Airlia. This way you stay warm too. Can't be just me."

She smiled begrudgingly. She hadn't wanted to admit it was as cold as it had been previously as they saw a cottage just to their left, still some distance away. "Guys, let's go there and see if we can seek shelter from the storm!" She said as they raced to the small abode, both to keep warm and to keep out of the storm.

Draco reached the door and pounded on it, knowing the storm has a tendency to muffle sounds. "I'm coming! Oh my, who would be out in this terrible weather?"

An older woman opened the door, "Oh my! So many travelers in this horrible storm… Come in, all of you. The horse may go into the small shelter over there. Special feed is there to warm your horse."

With everyone ensconced in the house, Marta smiled. "Welcome I'm Marta, the local herbalist of this region."

Airlia frowned, "It's a long story, may we sit so we can tell you everything?"

She nodded, "Of course. I'll make some of my nook grass tea to warm your innards first." The elderly woman with her snow white hair pulled into a bun. She wore a thick leather and fur jacket and pants.

Once the tea was ready, she brought it over with cups for everyone as she set about making them comfortable in front of the roaring fire. Draco explained everything to Marta, who regarded the princess with a shocked expression. "You're the missing princess? I remember years ago when they came to search our snowy lands for you. I'm amazed you're still alive!"

Airlia nodded. "As am I. But we need to keep you safe from…" She was unable to finish as the door was thrown open and a jester stood there with his scepter, glaring angrily with a darkened form in his arms.

"You miserable wretches, always interfering with my plans. No more!" He screamed as he held a limp man closer to the light so they could see his bait.

Airlia gaped as she saw the young man who bore such a resemblance to Marta. This had to be the son Dominico mentioned to them. Dhoulmagus growled. "Sage. You want your precious son to live? Then you will do as I tell you and come forward. I will release him after I finish my business with you."

Marta shook her head. "No you release my son first, then we will talk. I'm not such an old babushka as to fall for that one jester."

He spat, "No. You come now or I will snap his neck then yours. She won't be able to save you from that now will she?"

Marta frowned as Airlia tried to stop the herbalist. "It's okay Airlia. Trust me." The woman gave her a special gold key with an eye engraved in it with a ruby in the handle.

The woman came forward as Dhoulmagus roughly tossed the man at Airlia. She managed to right his balance with Draco's help while Marta frowned. "So the snake is revealed then. Take this!" She threw a bag at the man, and it slammed into his face.

He screamed as he rubbed at his eyes. "Ah it burns! Damn you bitch! You cost me my sight would you!?" He threw the scepter, trusting it's abilities to impale the woman. Marta screamed painfully as Airlia screamed, "No!"

He chuckled. "Yes! Now there is but one seal left. I wonder if you can protect them since you failed so spectacularly!"

He fled and casted a fire spell to consume the house in the inferno. Airlia went to Marta and helped her prone body while Alistair took the other side. Quickly escaping the flames, they found themselves lucky to even be alive while Marek came running to his mother. "No… Mama… Noooooo!"

Airlia hurried to the healer. "I hope I'm not too late!"

She tapped into the energy that Dominico unleashed in her as she began to use her full healing magic. "Full Heal, please restore this fallen woman's injuries. Please…" She glowed white as it spread to the woman, healing her injuries. When it was finished, she was still exhausted, but not to the point of collapsing.

Marta groaned as she opened her eyes. "What the… How am I alive?"

Airlia smiled, while Marek rejoiced, hugging his mother tightly. "Mama… You're alive! Spasibo! Thank the goddess!"

Marta smiled. "I'm so glad that you were able to bring me back, and it looks like Master Dominico's magic worked to help you. But where will you go now to find the last heir?"

Draco thought about it. "The Lord High Priest. It only makes sense that the heir be there at this point. He has descended from times of old, so perhaps he is the one."

Marta nodded, "Wise thoughts indeed. But can you get in to see him?"

Airlia nodded. "Yes, we can. He will, after all, want to meet me. And I will refuse to come up without my guards."

She smiled. "Be careful my friends. And safe travels."

Airlia stilled Draco's hand for but a moment. "Marek, have you tended to an ailing older lady in Orkutsk? One where two people could have come to visit her?"

Marek frowned. "Yes, I remember her, but she passed on before they got there. I remember them traveling out in the snowstorm without nook grass in their bodies after I advised they wait the storm out before going home. They were found dead the next day…"

Airlia frowned as she whispered, "Poor Drake." A tear escaped past her eyes.

Marek raised an eyebrow in question. "Why did you want to know young woman?"

The princess clarified, "Because a young boy in the kingdom of Argonia had been rationing his food over the past month and he thought his family would come back, but they never did. I promised him I would look into it."

The man nodded with a sad expression on his face. "My condolences." She could only give him a watery, sad smile before turning to her brother.

Draco gathered everyone and the wagon close. "Savella Cathedral." And with that, the bright blue light appeared around them and shot them up into the skies.

They arrived at a giant stone double door gate. Draco gave a ghost of a smile. "The wedding is supposed to be here my love."

Medea smiled happily, "I can't wait! Should we wait on the main level or perhaps in a chamber off the side in the Lord High Priest's home?"

Draco thought about it genuinely. "When we go up, I suppose they'll hide you in one of the interior rooms. I know Marcello will be helping to defend the Lord High Priest. He does have powerful healing magic, so Calchas should be okay Airlia."

She nodded as they hurried along the path to find the long tube that ascended to the Lord High Priest's Domain. As they approached the guards gave the group a small smile. "Welcome Prince Draco. May we assume the young woman here with you is the missing princess, Airlia? Templar Captain Marcello mentioned she had been found."

Draco nodded. "Yes but we need to urgently speak with the Lord High Priest."

They frowned and tried to shake their heads in disagreement. However, the door opened to reveal Marcello as he smiled widely at the group before him. "Welcome everyone."

He came over to the princess and spoke softly, "So what brings my princess here today?"

She blushed brightly as his hand gently touched hers. "I… that is we… need to see the Lord High Priest. Dhoulmagus is heading this way… He's stronger than he was in the abbey and you will need our help. Please Captain Marcello."

He nodded. "Very well. If you're all that concerned, then we have need to be as well. Please, come this way. Mind you the lift is small, so only about four people at a time can fit on it."

Airlia nodded as she went first with Marcello, Angelo and Draco. The ride was quiet as she was ever aware of his eyes on her. Once they were up, he left them to go back down and come up with Trode, Medea and Jessica. Marcello made three trips in all to bring the entire group before he showed them in to the Lord High Priest's room. The man was tall with snow hair with a gold and purple miter as he stood and walked over to the prince. "Prince Draco? I heard from Captain Marcello that your sister has been…"

He looked over at the brunette and smiled widely. _Ah yes, this is definitely the princess. The resemblance to her brother is uncanny. It is little wonder on why Marcello fell for this woman._ "So you are Princess Airlia. Welcome to my humble abode. Once we settle matters with the unfortunate jester, I will see about having you ordained as the princess, so that you can be restored to the life you were denied."

Airlia shook her head with a smile. "I don't need it honestly. My parents are willing to let me live whatever life I want since I grew up without knowing of my heritage. It's a lot to take on…"

He smiled gently, "It's understandable. Being royalty is a hard work even at the best of times, having to make decisions that affect not only you but your people. I'm just glad you found your family."

Airlia smiled amiably. "I found much more than that dear Lord High Priest. I found great friends and a love that I never would have thought I'd ever find. All because I ran when my instincts told me to."

Calchas grinned. "Please, while we're in private, Calchas is just fine."

Airlia smiled gently until the skies began to darken. Calchas looked at it and nodded. "Airlia, take Princess Medea and King Trode into one of the rooms below and send more guards in. Please."

She nodded, "Draco let me know as soon as it's done. And be safe. Everyone." She sent a meaningful glance to her love and to her brother. She took the other woman and the small king down the stairs, running into Rolo who blinked at the vast amount of royalty before him.

"Come this way Your Highnesses." He said, escorting them to his own chambers. "You'll be safe here. I must go look in on the Lord High Priest."

Trode nodded, "Take many soldiers with you, please. They could use all of the help they can get."

Rolo nodded before leaving the room to deal with Dhoulmagus. Airlia sat down in a small chair and began to pray. Sounds of the battle could be heard from directly above, including the death cry of Dhoulmagus as the scepter hit the ground.

Leaving the chambers, they ran up the stairs back to the second floor. Once they went inside Calchas's room, they found the man slain and the Lord High Priest recovering from a minor gash to his arm. Looking around, the princess saw the shattered glass and realized that must have been the cause. She hurried to Draco and was relieved to find him in one piece. "Draco, thank goodness!" Medea cried as she ran to his arms.

Airlia looked at the scepter. "It's not over yet. We have to destroy it to break the evil curse."

She picked it up and immediately felt the hateful wave trying to flow through her. "Oh no you don't you bastard. You've hurt enough people with your hate."

She slammed the scepter down and smashed the head of it, as smoke plumed out of it. "There you go, you bastard. Rot in hell." She took the scepter and gave it to Yangus. "Do the world a favor and snap the stick in half."

He smiled widely as he spoke, "Certainly Guv'ness!" He slammed it over his knee, making everything go bright white for a moment before things righted itself.

Airlia turned to Calchas and smiled. "At last the world is free of Rhapthorne and his essence will remain forever locked away."

Calchas nodded, "Yes, it's finally over. Thank you all."

Airlia looked around for Marcello and saw him in the corner of the room with a sad smile on his face. She ran over to him, "What's wrong?"

He merely shook his head. "I'm just sad that I've treated Angelo so shabbily."

The princess merely smiled. "Marcello, it's never too late to change. Don't forget that. There's always time to show him you've changed too."

Marcello smiled as he leaned in towards her, "Oh Airlia, how I wish we could be together."

Airlia grinned at him, "Of course we can be together. Just because I have a title doesn't mean anything to me."

The raven haired man's eyebrows rose as startled sapphire eyes looked into the honest brown orbs of the princess of Argonia, "Truly? Would your parents consent to my courting you?"

"Of course! Remember, I said I'm in your corner if you wished to be with my sister." Draco's voice cut through as Marcello looked at him incredulously.

"Truly?! Thank you Prince Draco!" Marcello said as the brown haired prince shook his head.

"Draco is just fine Marcello." The prince responded with a happy grin.

Marcello embraced his love tightly, enjoying the feel of her curves against him before sharing a gentle kiss. "Airlia… Melody… Serena…. Whatever name you wish to go by my sweet, I love you."

Airlia grinned as she wrapped her arms tightly around him, "The name is Airlia, and I love you Marcello."


	15. Chapter 14: Destiny Realized

Author's note: I don't own Dragon Quest VIII!

The Missing Princess

Chapter 14: Destiny Realized

Marcello smiled as Calchas came over to him. "Marcello, follow your heart. Don't be like me… an old and lonely man because the church requires us to be chaste. I turned to the church because my love died in sickness – so I didn't want to open myself up to more pain. But you have the woman you love, be happy and be with her."

The raven haired man nodded, "I understand Lord High Priest. But thank you, for everything. It's because of the church that I had my chance meeting with Airlia, back when she was known as Serena. Something about the young woman just drew me to her – like a moth to flame. I had feared that I couldn't be with her after learning of her royal status. Her brother was the only one to give me hope. And now, finally, we are all free of the dangers of Dhoulmagus and ultimately, Rhapthorne."

Calchas nodded with an understanding smile. "Yes, go and enjoy life Marcello!"

The large group left the room as Airlia turned to Marcello. "Remember the boy in Argonia… Drake?"

The former Templar Captain nodded. "Yes, his parents were missing, right?"

She nodded. "We ended up going to Orkutsk in our travels where they were said to be heading… It turns out… they died. I hope you don't mind me adding a young boy to our family Marcello…"

He grinned as he swooped her into a spinning hug. "Of course I don't mind! I'm delighted that we already have a child – but before we do anything else… we should see about if your parents would allow us to court."

She smiled with a slight blush. They left the home of the Lord High Priest before Draco spelled them all back to Trodain, to see if the curse had finally broken over the kingdom. When they first arrived, it was still vine encrusted, but it didn't seem nearly as serious as it had been to the small king. "It hasn't broken yet? Why not!"

Airlia thought about it as Marcello shrugged. "Depending on the strength of the curse, it could take a little longer for it to break, but even now, you can see evidence of it fading away." He pointed to the gates where the vines had already vanished, allowing them entrance.

Heading to the courtyard, the ground began to glow as everyone shielded their eyes for a moment. Once the light died away, the castle was back to normal and everyone stumbled around for a moment before realizing they were humans once more! Trode smiled in pride as the damage done by the curse was completely reversed. Crumbled walls were no longer broken and the ground was no longer in pieces as Medea gaped in wonder of her world being restored.

Airlia turned to Draco, "I'm going to go back to Argonia to speak with mother and father about my future… And to see about getting the matter of adopting Drake in motion."

He nodded with a gentle grin. "Bring mother and father once you do, Drake too!"

Marcello held her hand tightly as he spelled them to Argonia. Upon arrival, Airlia took Marcello's hand as they raced along the street back towards the castle, a delighted smile on both of their faces. It was still sinking into the former captain that the woman of his dreams since she fell into his life told him she loves him. When they arrived, Marcus gave her a small smile. "I take it things are settled then princess?"

Airlia grinned jovially, "Yes! Dhoulmagus is gone and will never threaten another soul. Now, I need to bring my parents to Trodain for the celebration."

The captain of the guards nodded with a small smile on his face, allowing them inside. They raced up the two flights of stairs to the throne room level. Airlia led him down the long walkway and around the corner as her eyes sparkled in their joy. When they arrived at the entrance to the throne room, Marcello froze. He didn't want to kid himself that they would merely allow him to court, let alone marry the woman he loved so deeply. Yet, when he looked at her, the picture of perfect calm, he knew there was every chance their dreams could be realized.

They walked up to the king and queen, hand in hand as Drake came running up to the princess and hugged her tightly. "You okay Airlia?"

Airlia smiled as she kneeled down to the lad's level. "Yes, I'm just fine… I ended going to Orkutsk and helping the healers there…"

His eyes watered immediately. "They're gone… aren't they… they would never leave me for this long."

Airlia gave him a sad smile. "I'm so sorry Drake… but I promise, you have a home with me, with us…" She indicated the kingdom and Marcello.

He sniffled and nodded, throwing his arms around the princess as he sobbed. Airlia did the only thing she could, wrap her arms around him and rub his back in soothing circling motions. "It'll be okay Drake. We're not leaving you ever. I promise."

After a moment, he began to calm down as she turned to King Eltrio and Queen Xia. "Mother, father. King Trode requests our attendance to the kingdom of Trodain to celebrate the end of that fiend."

Xia smiled and rose immediately alongside her husband as Prince Charmles and Prince Clavius came out. "Can we come too? It's been so long since we got out of the castle."

Airlia grinned, "I think that's a wonderful idea. Mother? Father? Can they come too?"

Eltrio nodded, "That would be a great idea! Let's all go!" He turned to the chancellor. "Can you take care of things here Richard? I would love to enjoy some time with our extended family."

Richard nodded, thoughtfully stroking his beard. "Of course Your Majesty. Take your time and enjoy!"

Xia smiled, "Afterwards, I'd like to take our son and daughter to meet my side of the family."

Eltrio grinned widely. "Yes, and give your father my best!"

Airlia blinked. "Wait, so I have even more family?" The day was continuing to to improve more and more.

Drake looked at the princess, "So I will have a great grandfather on top of a grandfather and grandmother?"

Airlia looked at him with a small smile. "Yes, which reminds me. Richard, can you find the paperwork so that I can properly adopt Drake?"

He gave her a small smile. "I already expected such my princess and all that is needed is your signature."

Airlia smiled in delight as she deftly signed it. She would have to get Marcello to sign on it later when they've made it official with their wedding.

With everyone in tow, including young Drake, Marcello spelled them back to Trodain where the celebrations were well under way. Airlia took Drake in to see his new uncle while Trode came over to speak with King Eltrio and Queen Xia. Marcello frowned as he spied Angelo over with three women, deep into a cup of wine.

Airlia followed the glance and frowned. "It may not be what it seems. Let me investigate it Marcello." She took Drake over to introduce him to Angelo when the women gave her dirty looks.

"Oh look! It's the woman who forced Marcello to love her!" One woman said cattily as she thought about sending Drake away to her mother to keep him out of the mess.

Angelo's cup fell from his hand as he shot up with an angry look on his face. "You may try to drug me miss, but don't you try to harm this lady's reputation. They fell in love, no one forced their love on the other."

Marcello came up as he put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "My princess, are you alright?" He had observed the whole confrontation as she nodded.

Drake refused to keep quiet, "That lady was being mean to Airlia."

Marcello smiled as he turned a look on the woman he knew had been besmirching the princess. "You will say nothing to my princess ever again. Understand?"

She paled but nodded as the trio of women left the area and Jessica came up to Angelo. She had heard everything. "They tried to drug you?"

Angelo nodded. "I knew the wine was tainted. I could smell it a mile away, so I waited until they turned their back to drain some of it on the ground and pretended to be drunk. Stupid really."

Jessica gave him a small smile as he stood and offered his hand to the mage. "Would you care to dance with me Miss Jessica?"

The redhaired mage blushed and nodded. Marcello gaped at the scene before him as Airlia gave him a knowing smile. "I've gotten to learn Angelo over the course of the trip and he isn't how you always make him out to be. Try to give him a chance… At least you knew him growing up… I… I didn't even know I had family until this whole mess started…"

Marcello smiled with a nod. "I think so too." He embraced his princess tightly before seeking her parents over on the other side of the courtyard enjoying a small dance to themselves.

* * *

Draco saw the former captain heading to the king and queen with a smile on his face. He stopped dancing with his future wife, "I'm just going to make sure my sister is happy after the events of late."

Marcello inclined his head, "Thanks Draco. For everything you've ever done for me."

They arrived just as Eltrio and Xia finished dancing to the current song. Marcello smiled. "Your Majesty…" It hurt him to have to scrape to the king, but for his lady, he would do anything. "I would like to request formal permission to court your daughter…"

Xia grinned widely as she nodded without a second though. "Of course. It would take a blind person to not be able to see how you feel for her. Just never hurt her. That's my own request Marcello. Now, have you given thought to what you'd like to do? Did you want to live in Argonia, or somewhere else?"

Marcello blinked, he hadn't expected it to go that well. "Well, considering how Abbot Francisco took me in when I was a tot, my mother having passed on and she was but a servant… I think I want to pay it forward and take in orphans and care for them."

Eltrio beamed at the idea, "That's fantastic Marcello! We can certainly arrange for that. There's an old building that was not being used. It's fairly large, but we can certainly extend it as necessary."

Xia looked up at the sky longingly before turning her gaze to her husband. "My love, I'm going to take them over there now. Do you want to come or remain here?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Over where mother?"

She only gave a mysterious smile, "My home. It's time you got to meet your grandfather. Why don't you bring your fiancée and Marcello can come along with Drake."

Marcello smiled as he sought out his love in her shimmering silver-blue dress. "Airlia, my love, they agreed to my courting you! They're also going to allow me to open an orphanage to care for children like how Abbot Francisco cared for me!"

Airlia's eyes opened wide as the smile spread across her face. "That's fantastic!" She embraced him tightly as she felt her dreams finally coming true. She had her love, he was able to do what he really wanted to in life and now she was increasing her family.

Marcello nodded, "I agree my love. Now Queen Xia wants to take us to her homeland so that we might meet her father. She also wants you to bring Drake with us."

Airlia nodded as she collected Drake from the other children in Trodain. "Let's go meet your great-grandfather Drake."

Bright blue eyes shined in joy. "Oh boy! And you're going to get married to Marcello, right? Will he be my father then?"

The princess blushed brightly, "If he wants to be, then absolutely!"

Marcello's darker blue eyes sparkled. "Yes, I would love to be your father Drake. We can make it official after I marry your mother."

Drake cheered as they went over to Xia who smiled at the new family. She had foreseen this since the moment she witnessed the care Marcello held for her daughter, and in his determination to protect her from her former family.

Once everyone was gathered, Xia smiled. "Okay everyone, stay close. Airlia, you may want to hold Drake for the spell." Her daughter nodded and easily picked up Drake as if she had been doing it her whole life. Xia casted the zoom spell as the blue light enveloped them and took them to a dusty open platform. Before them were high walls and a giant gate. Xia walked to the gate and kneeled down, touching the base as it raised before everyone's eyes.

Going inside, they could see people were milling about until Xia came into view when excited cries could be heard. "Lady Xia has returned! Inform Master Chen Mui at once!" One male said as everyone started converging on the group.

When the man emerged from his tent, he began to cry as he ran to his daughter. "My Xia, oh you've returned!" He looked behind her after a moment of embrace. "Who have you brought with you?"

Xia backed up, "I would have brought my children to you to see sooner… but my daughter… she was kidnapped just after her birth."

Chen Mui gaped. "What?! You could have come to us for help!"

"She did, but I didn't inform you because of her sorrow at the event. Even I tried to find the princess, but I could not." A voice called out. Everyone turned to see a blond man with a red and black robe on. There was an emblem of a dragon on a gold and black plaque that was centered on his chest while he held a staff that had a dragon in it's formation.

Chen Mui bowed slightly to the man. "My lord, why didn't you tell me?! I would have helped!"

Airlia shook her head. "It doesn't matter anymore. The point is I've returned. Now she feels that it is time for us to meet her family at last. Now, can we move to happier times?"

The blond nodded in agreement. "Young lady, you are quite wise. Yes, let us celebrate and allow them to get to know everyone. I am the Dragovian Lord, Solomon."

Chen Mui hurried to his granddaughter and grandson. "I'm glad you're both here at last! Now, who have you brought?"

Airlia smiled as Marcello came forward. "I am Marcello, and this is our son, Drake."

Chen Mui observed the man, he knew it wasn't fully true, but it was close enough he suspected. But before he could question, Draco stepped forward. "This is my fiancée, Medea."

The elderly man smiled as he nodded his head while Drake launched himself into his arms. "Hello great grandfather!"

Airlia smiled as he wrapped his arms around the small boy. "Well hello Drake."

Medea noticed the odd ear tips as Xia's father chuckled. "This is the realm of the Dragovians. King Eltrio fought his way to our world, earning our respect and the right to marry Xia. We are beings that are half human and half dragon. In our present forms, the only way to see that we are different are our ears. However, we can hold the dragon form for short bursts."

The princess of Trodain nodded as they spent a few hours there, catching up, explaining about the events of the world as Solomon sighed heavily. "Thank the dragons that Rhapthorne will never see the light of day again!"

Chen Mui nodded in thought about young Drake as Airlia tactfully explained the delicate situation. And yet, everything was coming together for all as they returned to the human world after celebrating for half the way with the Dragovians.

* * *

In the end, the royal weddings were held as a double ceremony, with Marcello adopting Drake as Airlia did, making the poor boy's home whole once more. Draco, in appreciation for Yangus's help on the quest ended up making him the captain of the guards of Trodain. While Airlia and Marcello opened the orphanage in Argonia, Jessica and Angelo ended up opening an orphanage alongside Maella Abbey to continue the good works of Abbot Francisco. Alistair ended up leading Alexandria into prosperous times in trade with Trodain and with Argonia. And while there is no happily ever after, they did live happily.


End file.
